My Mate
by sue9292
Summary: When a werewolf hits maturity they go through changes.Well Remus Lupin has done just that,now he has to work out controling his mood swings and find his mate.But competition comes in the form of a dark vampire. Who will capture her heart? RLOC JPLE SBOC
1. Whistling

A werewolf is of course a dangerous creature and once it has met maturity changes begin, such as heightened senses, more powerful magic and stronger emotions which can lead to violent outbursts. But a werewolf is at its most dangerous when its mate is threatened. Werewolves mate for life, they know on instinct when they hit maturity as soon as they see their mate. Being a werewolf's mate can be both a burden and pleasure. A werewolf must go through three stages once they have found their mate:

1)Mark their mate with a bite while in their human form. This mark must be given to the mate with their consent, but this is avoided by some werewolves by using the illegal imperious curse just before the mark is given, causing the mate to believe they want it.

2)The werewolf must then gain complete trust of their mate.

3)Both the werewolf and its mate must be bonded spiritually in a ceremony where they speak vows and seal it with a kiss, after this the mate must mark the werewolf in the same manner that the werewolf first did to them.

After these three stages are complete the werewolf and their mate are linked forever.

The burdens of being a mate of a werewolf include jealosy if they are to even speak to a member of the opposite sex and if you are the mate of a dark (darker than others) werewolf then they will turn you into a werewolf to ensure you will never leave them.

One pleasure of being a mate of a werewolf is that the werewolf can never physically hurt you, when you are the mate of a werewolf no one can harm you without severe consequences, also a werewolf, in nearly all cases, will do anything in their power to ensure the happiness of their mate, tending to physical needs as well mental ones.

At this point Remus slammed the book closed, causing some first years nearby to jump. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'A werewolf is of course a dangerous creature' what a load of rubbish, there were few werewolves in the world who would want to harm anyone, that was why he hated these books for spreading such prejudiced lies about his kind to the impressionable minds of the students around him.

He sighed heavily and leant back in the hard wooden chair of the library. He was approaching maturity, he knew it.

Recently his senses had become sharper, he didn't need his glasses at all anymore as his eyesight came to a higher level than most normal people, he'd lashed out at a second year for tripping over his foot in the common room, resulting in tears and a big scene which his friends found very amusing and in class when they had been trying to levitate a book to eye level (for revision for newts next year) his had gone through the stone ceiling and had later been found to have gone through the roof (which was 7 floors up) and then fallen over the astonomy tower balcony and down through Peeves who decided to use the pages for spit balls, much to Snape's dislike as Peeves chased him with them.

Remus Jonathan Lupin was in his 6th year at Hogwarts, his friends James, Sirius and Peter all knew of his condition, they were the only ones, except Madam Jovi the nurse, Armando Dippet the Headmaster and Albus Dumbledore the Transfigurations teacher and his head of house.

And so on that September evening (the night before classes started) while Sirius and James were at Quidditch practise and Peter had disappeared he had decided to use his few moment of peace to research what was happening to him. He had already known what that book had told him, plus a few other things. Such as his mate would be his own age, younger than him by only a few months tops.

His friends were always with him, they knew of his concern at losing them because of his condition, although Peter had been going off by himself more often lately. Sirius and James were the playboys of Hogwarts, always in bed with one girl or another, they were handsome and they knew it, as was Remus, he was the strong silent type that many girls craved, with shaggy sandy coloured hair and deep brown eyes, but he stayed impartial, knowing they would not feel the same if they knew his secret.

Suddenly, interupting his thoughts he heard a noise, which was odd for the library, someone was humming a tune, unable to see the source he looked to see Madam Pince the new librarian's face at this, her beady eyes were scanning all the tables, a scandalised look upon her features. He smiled slightly and went to put his book back, the shelf that he had found it on was right at the back, no one ever went there, which was evident in the thick layer of dust everywhere. He put it back and turned to leave but he stopped upon hearing the humming sound again.

Picking up on the exact place it was coming from with his well tuned hearing Remus crept through the shelves. Then he saw it. A girl.

She was scanning the shelves, her head bobbing with the tune, making her long blonde hair swing slightly. Remus felt a pang in his chest as she turned and saw him. She smiled and he suddenly found he'd lost the use of his limbs, she was looking at him, her eyes pale sapphires, shining and sparkling at him.

He felt a small but strong physical pull towards her.

She stopped humming and came closer before whispering softly

"You don't know where 'Werewolves: The Facts' by Edgar Strife is do you? I can't seem to find it anywhere" With a shrug.

He coughed, forcing his voice to work

"Its over that way, in the back" He answered quietly.

"Oh thanks, think you could show me?" She asked, her voice was ending chills up his spine. He nodded and turned his head swimming, why did she need the very book he'd just put away, it was rubbish, all of it. She stepped in time next to him as he walked, breaking the silence she told him

"Personally I find Strife's views completely and utterly wrong but I need it for a speech I'm giving in a few days on how unfair werewolves are treated in our closed minded society"

He actually stopped walking. She turned to him, confused, but upon seeing his look of utter shock she misinterpreted it. She rounded on him.

"What you don't think werewolves deserve rights? How dare you! Are you one of those closed minded people who believe the rubbish the Daily Prophet says about attacks, they have no choice it isnt their fault!" At this point she poked him in the chest accusingly, her eyes firing up with anger. He was at least a head taller than her which could have been daunting but she didn't seem to notice as she looked up at him.

"No! It's just I've never met a girl who thinks the same way I do about werewolves" He explained hurriedly. Her gaze softened considerably, she mumbled sorry and smoothed his tie out. At this point it took all of his energy to walk on and not kiss her.

He took out the book for her as she wouldn't have been able to reach it, handed it to her and smiled.

"Thanks, sorry about getting angry...its just its a subject very close to my heart." She told him, her voice hushed again, her eyes seemed to be begging forgivness. Even if he hadn't wanted to he would have forgiven her.

"Don't worry, same with me" He answered simply. Then they both just stood there, looking at each other.

"I don't even know your name..." She suddenly said, tilting her head to the side.

"Remus Lupin" Came the gentle reply

"A maurauder" She said, smiling slightly "I'm Miley Clarkson" And with that she started to back up to leave.

"Nice to meet you Remus" She whispered beofre turning and walking out of sight.

A hand went through his hair again while his other grabbed onto the shelf for support. If his heart beat like that every time he saw her he'd have a heart attack at the age of 16. He grinned to himself and went back to his table to collect his things.


	2. Remembering

**A/N it has been pointed out to me that Dumbledore was headmaster when Remus was at school, hey i'm blonde don't judge! runs away in tears then stops and runs back sorry forgot my left shoe runs away again**

Miley smiled to herself softly as she made her way through the library and couldn't help but think how wonderful the name Remus was. She chuckled at herself she really was a teenage girl, and went to Madam Pince's desk to check out the book.

Miley Clarkson was a 6th year Slytherin. Her family was old and rich, there was a long line of Slytherins in her family, she was just the latest. The only reason she was in Slytherin was because she had begged the Sorting hat, it had been sorely tempted to place her in Gryffindor. But she didn't have a death wish and so she had pleaded to be in Slytherin.

Thinking about her speech in two days time got the better of her nerves as she walked through the hallways towards the dungeons, her hands shook just a little, to steady them she had to take a deep breath, thankfully it worked, showing weakness in Slytherin wasn't an option.

She made her way down slowly, her steps halting outside the portrait of an old man in deep green robes.

"Purity" She told him dutifully. He nodded and swung open. The common room had few people in and so she settled herself at a table in the corner. She knew of her reputation. Her anger was renowned, it wasn't her fault, usually she was very calm but she did have a temper which got the better of her. She remembered her third day at Hogwarts...

_She scurried down a hallway, desperate to get away from him, his taunting words hurting her. He followed, laughing to himself. Finally she got to the Great hall, after getting lost about three times. The third year was close behind._

_"Boo!" He whispered in her ear. She yelped and turned to find help, but everyone was talking, if she yelled she'd be in trouble._

_He yanked on her hair mockingly and smirked. She whimpered softly, trying to back away._

_"You should have seen her face Miley...so scared and alone, where were you? Why didn't you help your friend the filthy half-breed" He spat softly. At those words she felt angry, no more than angry...livid. How dare he!_

_"Leave me alone" She whispered, her voice shaking with anger. He smiled, happy to have pushed a button._

_By now many people had turned to look, not that she noticed._

_It was just them. He deserved to hurt like she had._

_Her wand was out in mere seconds and as she pointed the tip to his throat her eyes burned. She muttered some words and he flew backwards, bouncing off the opposite wall and falling to the ground in a crumpled heap, she stormed closer, someone tried to pull her backwards but she shook them off._

_"Your family is scum! What you did was inhumane and you should suffer!" She screamed. He moaned, unable to crawl away as she stomped on his hand. Hard._

_He cried out and it took two teachers to force her away. The teachers knew what they were speaking about but no one else did and so her punishment was not harsh. A few weeks in detention._

He had never bothered her again. In fact he had shrunk away or hid when ever she was near until he left school. From then on no one really bothered her, and if they did they faced her wrath. She was the Slytherin Princess. Practically un-touchable. She was forced out of her thoughts as a blonde young man strutted over to her table.

"Hello my sweet" He cooed. His grey eyes on her body.

"What do you want Lucius?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He sat on the table right infront of her and smirked slightly.

What do I usually want?" He asked mockingly, moving a finger over her cheek, she sat unmoving until his finger brushed against her lip. That was when she bit him. He yelped, causing his friends on the other side of the room to snicker.

He glared. His smirk gone as he saw hers appear at his discomfort.

"Go away" She said simply, she wasn't angry but he sensed that she could easily become so.

"You know how close our families are Clarkson. It's only a matter of time before they decide that we are to marry...You'll be the little housewife. I'll soon break that spirit of yours." He spat. Now angry that she hadn't said a word and was looknig at him like he was deranged.

She leant forwards, putting her mouth so close to his that their lips were brushing.

"In your dreams you little cockroach" She murmered, her voice husky and low. He closed his eyes for a second before he actually realised what she'd said. He flung himself from the table and stormed away, the sound of her laughter ringing in his ears.

She sighed happily. Today had been good. She'd met a great guy and she'd tricked Lucius. It never got boring.

Smiling she went up to bed, first day of school was always draining.


	3. Friends

Hours after meeting Miley Remus still felt just a little bit shaky. He sighed happily. She was his mate, he knew it, and she was perfect in every way. And she didn't hate werewolves!

He now lay on his bed, still fully clothed, it was only 9pm and his friends weren't back. At the thought of his friends he did feel just a little guilty, he hadn't even told them about werewolves mates and maturity and all that. He just knew that if he did they would tease him mercilessly, he chuckled.

Miley Clarkson. He was sure he had at least one lesson with her. Which confused him, because he didn't know what house she was from and he'd never really noticed her before. But that was common in werewolves, so he heard, not to notice ones mate until maturity.

Those eyes. Every time he closed his they were there, sparkling and shining. He smiled.

"Why does Moony have a goofy grin on his face Padfoot?" Sudden voices over him startled him, but he was too happy to care.

"Prongs I think our Moony has met a girl" Came the reply over him.

"How do you know?" A squeaky voice asked.

"Wormtail!" Sirius cried in an obvious voice.

The bed suddenly dipped with their weight, one on either side.

"Who is she mate?" James asked, poking him in the side.

That was when Remus opened his eyes, sat up and on his way to the bathroom called

"No one, don't know what your talking about" In an innocent voice before locking the door behind him.

**Later on... (Around midnight)**

Remus had been having such a nice dream, not that he could remember it when suddenly he was woken up-

"Now!" Came James's yell.

Both of them jumped him, Sirius pinned his hand downs and James sat on his stomach

"Get off me you twits!" Remus yelled, his mood swings evident as a moment ago he was quite relaxed.

They both looked at each other before replying with identical grins

"No! Spill!"

Remus rolled his eyes as they adjusted to the dark.

"Fine fine! I met a girl earlier in the library" He gave in, wanting more sleep before their first lessons in the morning.

"We want the name of this book worm!" Sirius commanded.

"She isnt a book worm!" He instantly defended.

"Then tell us why she was in the library before lessons have even begun?" James quipped.

He hesitated, the mocking he could see coming at his reply was almost painful.

"She's giving a speech in a few days on how badly werewolves are treated in our society and so she was doing research" He conceded quietly.

Both the boys were silent. Unusual for them.

"Now can I get some sleep" Remus asked weakly, closing his eyes and trying to shrug off Sirius's grip.

"Moony's found his mate hasn't he?" James said, more to Sirius than Remus.

His eyes flew open and in his shock he sat up quicker than they expected, his outburst making Sirius let go of his hands and James fall off the bed. Getting back up rubbing his head James sat back down and smiled.

"You know...?" Remus asked, his voice trailing off.

"Hey we arent stupid. As soon as we found out about your furry little problem we did some research, we know everything" Sirius told him, grinning guiltily.

Remus narrowed his eyes and grabbed his pillow before beginning to beat them both with it over the head.

"You let me worry about not telling you guys because of the jokes that would be made and you both knew all along!" He yelled.

James grabbed the pillow

"Sorry! Now what's her name??" He asked, bouncing up and down.

Remus sighed.

"Miley Clarkson"

James stopped bouncing and Sirius slipped off the bed.

"Not...not _The_ Miley Clarkson. The Slytherin Princess..." James whispered.

Remus frowned and nodded. So she was Slytherin, oh well.

"Oh my god Remus! Don't you remember our third day of school? Miley Clarkson...well she went mad on some third year. And in 4th year she put a guy in a coma, he almost died." Sirius explained.

Remus shook his head quickly.

"Our third day of school...the night before was a full moon so I wasnt there and anyway she would have had a reason, she was very nice to me" He defended once more.

"Fine, if you don't believe me-" Sirius said softly before running to his bed, and coming back with a pensive, he put his wand tip to his forehead and drew out a silver wisp before placing it in the bowl. He then handed it to Remus who, trusting Sirius leant into it.

_He was suddenly in the Great hall, everyone was talking loudly. He was standing right next to where James and Sirius were sitting. He listened to their conversation._

_"So what do you think of Remus?" James asked, munching on something, his eyes on a short red head not too far down the table._

_"He seems cool, can't believe his bad luck though, getting ill and it's not even a week into our first term, poor guy." Sirius answered sympathetically._

_"That's true, wonder what he's got?" James pondered._

_At that point Remus turned away with a smile, he wasnt supposed to be here for that. Then a little girl came through the doors, she looked a little scared, Remus could tell it was Mina._

_Following closely behind her was an older boy, he whispered in her ear and she jumped a little, then he said something else and he saw her face change, her eyes hardened and her hands shook, she muttered something as he laughed. Before Remus could even gasp she'd put her wand to his throat and he was flying across the hall. He hit the wall and fell to the ground in a heap._

_She strode closer, yelled something and crushed his hand underfoot. He saw two teachers run and drag her away; she was still trying to get to him._

Then he was back.

"She must have had a reason" Were his first words.

James sighed and Sirius shook his head in pity before they both moved back to their own beds.

Remus slowly lay back down, his last thought of Miley.

**The next morning...**

Miley woke up early. First day of classes was always so boring but she wanted to be on time. Without waking her doom mates she dressed, had a shower and brushed her teeth. Once checking over her hair in the mirror she grabbed her back and wandered out of the common room, through the hallways and into the Great Hall.

Grabbing some toast she walked straight back out again and into the grounds, the air was fresh and it woke her up properly. She sat under her favorite tree hear the lake and sat thinking about a subject which always hurt her.

Friends.

The last friend Miley had...had died. After that there wasnt anyone. Anyone outside of Slytherin hated her and the people in Slytherin didn't like her that much, except Severus, he was alright, if a little odd, but she liked that in him. She sighed sadly and threw the crust of her toast to the lake.

If ever there were people with her they either wanted an argument or protection, which she rarely gave because the people asking didn't deserve it.

Then there was Remus. One of the only people in Hogwarts who hadn't been scared of her or hated her. She smiled...he was different.

Upon hearing the bell Miley stood, brushed the grass off of her robes and made her way back to the school.

Her first class was Potions with Gryffindor, what fun that would be.


	4. Potions

"Oh No!" Sirius cried.

All the boys had been quiet about what had happened the night before and they were now eating breakfast, their timetables had just arrived.

"We've got double potions first with Slytherin" James yelled, throwing his head down onto the table loudly.

Remus chuckled, he didn't feel that bad about it, he'd be able to see Miley.

So when the bell went a few seconds later Sirius and James both collapsed into each others arms, faking sobs and comforting the other.

Rolling his eyes Remus grabbed them both and, much to their dismay, led them to Potions with Peter scurrying along behind them.

Once they got there they took seats at the back of the class as usual, as the first ones there they watched everyone file in slowly and when Severus Snape came in and took his seat at the front Sirius chucked paper balls at him while James shouted out rude comments.

Remus sighed, knowing he couldn't stop them he looked at the door, his body suddenly tensed. She was near. And as if on que Miley came in quietly, she looked around and smiled at him before moving to sit next to Severus.

"Oh my god I think Severus is going to have a heart attack, an actual girl is sitting next to him!" James called, making every Gryffindor laugh.

Miley turned to them and frowned before patting Severus's arm and muttering something to him, to this he nodded. Remus struggled with himself to stay calm right then, so it was true, werewolves were _very_ possessive.

The last to come in was Lucius and his gang, they sauntered through, the class went quiet, with Lucius leading them he stopped in front of Miley, put his hands on her table, leant over her and said

"Why, my pet are you sitting with...him?" He glared at Severus.

"One I'm not your pet, two get your hands off my desk and three i will sit with whoever i want" She replied calmly, holding her arms across her chest, then she added "And he's much better company than you Lucius, so don't glare at him like that"

He wisely removed his hands from her desk and, while shooting glares at her, walked to his seat.

"Lucius got turned down!" Sirius cried in amusement as James laughed, this broke the tension and most people laughed, even some Slytherins.

"Good morning class! I am Professor Turner, Professor Slughorn is unfortunately ill at the present time. Now I wouldn't get too comfortable in your seats as I have been given a seating plan for all of you." A sudden voice came from the door and they all turned to see an older looking man, waving a piece of parchment, with their names on.

A collective groan rang through the class and ten minutes later everyone was not very happy.

James was sat with Kyle Lawder (a member of Lucius's gang)

Sirius with Snape

Remus with Gregory Faust (Lucius's second in command)

Peter with Lucius

and Miley was put with Lily.

...The girls had never met before and tried to be civil

"Hey I'm Lily" The red head greeted, her hand out. Miley took it, a little wary that a Gryffindor was being nice to her.

"Miley" She replied with a slight smile.

..."Wouldn't it be so terrible if your friends knew of your betrayal Peter" Lucius spat at the terrified boy. With a satisfied smirk Lucius turned away to look at his most recent project. Miley intrigued him, he didn't know why, perhaps if was the long blonde hair, or those legs, my my they took forever to end. He looked her up and down and thought _Mine soon._

..."Great I'm stuck with the geeky marauder" Murmured Gregory as he sat down next to the sandy haired boy.

"Idiots say what" Remus replied with a grin. Gregory looked confused

"What?"

Remus rolled his eyes "Nothing"

...As soon as Sirius sat down he knocked over Snape's ink pot in annoyance. Snape glared at him as he cleared the mess with his wand. He simply looked back innocently

"Oops, sorry Snivellus"

...The two boys edged away from each other, shooting filthy looks across the table.

"What're you looking at Potter?!" Spat Kyle, glaring.

James narrowed his eyes "A twat" He replied coolly.

Kyle smirked "She still won't give you the time of day will she?" He asked innocently, both of them knew who he spoke of. James eyes flickered to her then back to Kyle and after a moment of consideration threw himself over the table and onto Kyle, who was too shocked to stop him.

A fight broke out, Sirius joining in, helping his best mate. Remus jumped up but stayed out of the fight, ready if they needed him.

"Boys!" Professor Turner yelled, using his wand to throw the boys apart.

All three were panting, the two best friends had little to show for their fight but their Slytherin foe had a bloody lip and was limping.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned to Lily who was shaking her head at them and said simply

"Men"

Lily chuckled and they turned back to their table to carry on with their work, neither wanted to fail.

Remus watched this and smiled a little, what did James and Sirius know, she was nice and seemed to get on with Lily, which was always a good sign.

Another member of Lucius's group was drafted to get Kyle to the Hospital wing and all three were to serve a week's worth of night detentions.

Remus rolled his eyes, served them right, he had no doubt that whatever Kyle had said did deserve something but not fighting with a teacher present…

The end of the double lesson couldn't have come quick enough and as they packed up to leave the girls were about the only ones in the room who didn't hate their partner

"It was nice to meet you Miley" Lily told her, nodding once at her

"Ditto" Miley replied with a smile as she swung her heavy bag over her shoulder.

And with that they left for their next lesson.

Miley had chosen Ancient runes, basically because she was okay at it and she knew that no one else wanted to do it.

So she made her way up the stair way, happy to get away from the hustle of the corridors. Peeves had trashed a lot of the rooms near to her classroom and so no one really had any need to go that way unless they were in her class. Which was no one.

Well that's what she thought anyway.

"Hello Clarkson." She was greeted by her very elderly teacher Professor Davies, she nodded and sat at the front with her ink, quill and parchment at the ready, waiting for him to begin, but he didn't. He simply sat in his chair, looking at some papers in front of him,

She coughed to get his attention. He looked up, startled, as if he'd forgotten her.

"Yes?" He queried.

"Arent we going to start class Sir?" Miley asked, slowly, his hearing wasn't very good.

"Oh we're still waiting for three students" He replied simply before turning back to his paper.

Miley frowned, who would want to take this subject other than her?

But before she could ponder it a boy she'd never seen before came in. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes with shadows under them and pale skin. He looked at her. Just looked at her and she felt a pull in her stomach. He winked, she blushed and he moved to sit in the seat behind hers.

"Ah you must be our exchange student from Transylvania" Exclaimed Professor Davies.

All this strange new boy did was raise an eyebrow and nod once. He clearly thought he was mad.

At this Miley couldn't help but chuckle a little and hope that neither of them noticed, which they didn't.

A minute later another boy came through the door, Miley groaned and banged her head off the table.

"Hello pet, I saw that you were taking this class and I couldn't resist." Lucius told her, smirking as he strode past to sit at the table next to hers, not even he was stupid enough to actually sit next to her.

As he got out his ink, which entailed leaning down to his bag low enough to have a great view of Miley's legs his eyes flickered to something behind her.

He sat up quickly, his eyes no longer on Miley who was doodling in a bored sort of way, he looked straight at the new boy. Who looked straight back, he had been since he'd come in Lucius realized, his eyes seemed to bore right through him, beckoning him closer. He shook his head violently and turned away quickly. Slightly scared at the interaction.

Only a minute later did their last classmate appear.

At the door stood a panting Remus. He made his way to Professor Davies desk and struggled to explain

"Sorry-pant- sir, my-pant- friends got-pant-into an ar-pant-gument. Ran all –pant- the way here"

Their teacher nodded and smiled. He knew of Remus's friends and didn't hold it against him.

Turning and now breathing properly Remus moved to sit next to Miley

"Seat taken?" He asked politely.

Miley smiled up at him brightly "It is now" She answered.

He smiled and sat down.

"Werewolf" A sudden mutter from behind them startled the two and they turned.

The new boy was staring at Remus darkly but he didn't say another word.

Remus glanced at him nervously, and then looked to Miley who looked confused, looking between the boys; she narrowed her eyes before turning back. She'd find out what they were on about sooner or later.

"Okay now that we're all here let us begin. Now Ancient Runes is a very difficult but rewarding subject, it can be used in many jobs, even Aurors as they may well need to decipher Runes in their line of work. So we will begin by recapping what we all did last year and I do hope that Mr Forrester can keep up, I do hope that at your last school you learnt at least the basics?" Began their aging professor, before tilting his head towards their newest student.

"I've studied ancient runes since my first year." Came the reply, but his voice was different than Miley had thought it would have been. It was low, husky but…with an English accent.

"Oh and where was that?" He asked eagerly.

He seemed to pause doubtfully but then answered calmly "Petulengro's Academy of Magic for the Gifted"

Lucius gasped, Remus looked shocked beyond words and Miley's eyes went wide. Their teacher however remained quite calm.

"Ah yes I know a professor from that particular school. Fine fellow…" And with that not another word was uttered of their new student's past as he began to speak of their first assignment.

After he had stopped speaking the students got to work, their first assignment was to decipher a novel each, all written in rune form.

They all worked in silence, working out each rune, forming paragraphs and as Miley moved at her fast pace she read through what she had so far and realized that her book was a story, fiction. Quite happy at this discovery she moved faster than ever, she wanted to read the tale.

A little startled at Miley's pace Remus hurried, he didn't want to be the slowest. But as he began a new sentence he felt a prickling at the base of his neck, someone was watching him. And for some reason it angered him. _Damn mood swings_ he thought, annoyed with himself as he tried to ignore the feeling.

He didn't have to ignore it for long however as the bell went soon after. Remus quickly stood and got out of the room. He didn't like something about that new boy…


	5. Kane

It was lunch time before Remus saw the new boy or Miley after leaving Ancient Runes to go get something to eat and to see what punishment Sirius and James had gotten for their argument with some random Slytherin was. He was on his way back from History of Magic and as he turned a corner he saw Miley turn the corner, this didn't shock him as he knew she was close, he was about to call to her but then someone else joined her. Startling her as she spun around as he tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

The new boy.

Remus growled low in his throat. _Damned jealousy_ he thought to himself bitterly. He stayed still and listened carefully, with his excellent hearing he could make out what they were saying.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Miley told him, chuckling. Remus picked up a little twinge of fear in it and had to stop himself with great effort from moving to protect her from the dangerous looking young man.

The new boy smiled, showing pearly white teeth, which were sharper than Remus would have expected. At seeing them Miley seemed to have trouble looking away and it pained Remus to watch her, even as slight as it was, fear.

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of learning your name..." He replied, ignoring her comment, tilting his head slightly to the side in question as he looked down at her expectantly. Eyes set entrancingly on hers.

"Miley Clarkson. I don't know your name either..." She answered nodding once, trying to meet his gaze fully without showing fear, years of Slytherin company had taught her never to show fear. Ever.

"Kane. Kane Smith." He told her, nodding in the same way she had, to show he was like her in away, he sensed it was to put her a little at ease. Which it seemed to do as he shoulder's looked less tense after. Remus thought he saw a quirk of the mouth at the move of her shoulders, like he'd won a little battle and it made him more weary.

"I must say that is an odd name for someone who transferred from Transylvania...'Smith'" She queried, not so worried by his presence now.

He smiled further, Remus saw a flicker of nearing triumph in his eyes.

"Transylvanian gypsy clans have public last names and names they use only with family. Smith is my public name. But I'm afraid I cannot divulge my private name, my relatives would not be at all pleased. Also I suspect you would ask me of my accent...My family on my mother's side was English, my father's Transylvanian. Father was often quiet whilst my mother never ceased telling stories, myths, legends. She was so...alive." He confided, his last word with a certain sense of sarcasm.

Remus tried not to scoff. Want of sympathy was practically dripping from his mouth with those well chosen words. He took note with great relish that, as he now began to feel her emotions more clearly, Miley didn't truly believe him, but she answered as if she did. _Smart girl _he thought, proud.

"Amazing, I don't have any knowledge at all of Gypsy clans. Well I have to be going now, I want to get some lunch before going back to the library, need to do some research." She nodded a goodbye and turned back the way she had come. Remus knew that she must have eaten already before going this way as it was the only way to the library, so she would not have had another reason go this way.

Kane stayed where he had been whilst talking with her for only a second before turning on his heel to look Remus straight in the eye. He'd obviously been aware of his presence since he'd arrived.

Remus suddenly felt cold but repressed it on instinct. Kane held his gaze for a minute then started towards him. He held his ground stubbornly. He wouldn't let some teenage boy frighten him. He was a marauder. A Gryffindor. A Lupin. A Werewolf.

"Hello werewolf." Was the only greeting he got as Kane stopped inches away from him. There was no smile now. His voice had lost it's allure and was now cold, harsh. Kane seemed to take in his appearance for a moment before beginning to speak again.

"Did you know that Vampires mate for life as well? That they go through the same stages of maturity? Their only difference is in the bonding ritual. Where instead of blessing each other and the light before sharing a kiss...a Vampire and their mate pray to the dark... Actually there is one other difference I forgot. A werewolf needs their mate's trust and their acceptance. A Vampire, however, control's their mate. They have no choice in whether they accept their fate or not, and also the bite given in the first stage in a vampires case turns the mate into a vampire as well. Miley Clarkson is your mate. But you now have competition. I do enjoy the fight you understand, but this seems too...easy...oh well I do love having an unfair advantage."

Kane smirked widely, ending his speech mockingly.

Remus shook with anger. It took every single speck of his self control not to rip the young man...no, vampire...to shreds.

"Oh and also, as you seem like the book type, I'll tell you now that because my mother was human because my father never wanted to turn her I am part human, which means sunlight does not affect me. So if you thought simply that pushing my out of the door on a sunny day would stop me you have another thing coming."

At that second the mocking became too much for even Remus's gentle nature to take. But before he could move Kane had turned and made his way down the corridor, letting his hand move into the sunlight simply to prove that he could before swiftly moving out of sight.

**A/N another chapter finished! But here's a TASTER from a further chapter, hope you like it!!: **

_**Her eyes glazed over and he knew he was back in control, taking her hand tightly he moved her through the door and into the moonlight. She seemed to be fighting again as the soft silver beams hit her and he pulled on her arm harshly. The priest was standing near the lake and he moved his mate to him. The priest smirked at her coldly and nodded approvingly towards him.**_

"_**Have you bitten her yet?" He asked, annoyingly perceptive as her skin did not bear the marks of his bite.**_

"_**No" He growled. He twisted her round. Her eyes still glazed as she looked back at him without feeling. He loved the sight of this powerful young woman under his control and pulled back his head to show his fangs, slowly, relishing victory he hovered over her neck, pulling her hair to expose her throat.**_

_**The tips of his fangs touched the soft creamy skin and he felt a rush. But before he was able to draw the blood he needed to turn her a sound stopped him.**_

_**A howling.**_


	6. Anger

Jogging Miley made her way down the corridor, away from Kane Smith.

She shivered just at his name, but not in a good way, frowning she realised that the only way back to the library was past him and so kept walking, she'd have to make do with the books she had in her dorm.

When she made it there Monique and her friends were all sitting on Kylie's bed. My God Miley hated them all.

Life was all about make up and who was dating who. And also they made bets to see which one of them could make Miley crack first, which was a pretty stupid game to play when each of them got hurt when they did it.

"Well if it isn't little Milesey Miles" Gwen taunted while the others cackled. Miley rolled her eyes and moved towards her own bed where she pulled the curtains around her, did a spell to silence any sound and to keep the curtains shut before saying "Lumos" and getting out her work.

She only got half and hours work done before the girls figured out which spell to use which would set Miley's curtains on fire.

Fearing not for herself but her work she quickly put a fire and water resistant spell on the pages and on the books before firing water at the fire.

As her silencing spell was broken her head was suddenly filled with their cruel mocking cackling.

"Hey Miles wheres your boyfriend? Oh wait she hasn't got one!" Monique yelled, sending them all into fits of laughter.

She bowed her head and started to collect her things to put away.

"But wait, maybe she has. I saw her in the library last night talking to that geeky marauder...whats his name? Was it Ricky? Ray? no oh it was Remus!" Martina told them, smiling gleefully.

At this Miley had to say

"What were you doing in the library? Shagging some random guy in the dark on top of some dusty old books or learning how to read?"

They all gasped

Martina's mouth fell open.

"How dare you, you little...little...um...cow!" Izzy screamed, trying to find a word for a moment.

"I do not stand in the middle of a field saying moo, so therefore I am not a cow" Miley replied simply.

"Fine then...bitch!" Gwen shrieked.

"A bitch is a female dog, I do not have a tail and i do not say woof" Came another simple reply as she put her books away neatly in her charmed case.

The girls put their heads together and whispering could be heard.

"Okay then, get out of this one...you Miley Clarkson are...a bastard" Monique told her, all of them looked quite pleased with themselves.

Miley turned to face them and shook her head

"A bastard is a child born out of wedlock, my parents were married long before they had me, so I am not a bastard." She told them slowly.

All of them glared at her and put their heads back together before coming away smirking.

"You are ugly" They all said sneering.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Miley said shrugging, faking calm as their words stung.

"Yeah in the eye of a blind guy, do you think Remus is blind guys?!" Monique cackled.

Miley winced and they all noticed. They saw her cracking.

"I wonder if it hurt a lot..." Monique suddenly said quietly, looking intently at Miley who stood rigid.

"What they did to her...I wonder if after a while she just went...numb" She continued, the others went quiet, knowing that Miley would crack soon, she always did when they came across this subject.

"Do you think she pleaded? Begged for her life? Oh but you know she did."

Miley closed her eyes, urging her body to get out but it wouldn't listen.

"Why didn't you help? She was your best friend...and you didn't protect her. It's your fault she died you know..."

Miley's hands clenched as she bit down on her tongue to keep from crying.

The girls all looked at their leader eagerly.

"My brother told me all about it, it was his friend who you threw across the Great hall in first year...How they took her from the park when you were playing. Knocked you out and dragged her away, they took you aswell, put you in a room upstairs where you could hear what they were doing. Must have been terrifying for her, she must have hated you, upstairs, safe, wondering why you weren't helping her, why you wouldn't come and stop the pain...and you know that it was your fault she died because you know if you had really tried to get out of that room that you could have stopped it, ran for help or something. And after it was over they came and saw you, you watched them wipe her blood from their hands and then they threw you out of the house, because no one would believe a little girl anyway." She finished.

Miley's eyes darkened, her whole body shook and she raised her eyes to meet Monique's, who recoiled in sudden fear.

They had gone too far. Usually Miley would just throw something or yell. Not this time.

She took a single step towards the bed and they all screamed and tried to run, Miley threw a hand out and did wandless magic on the door, locking it.

"It. Was. Not. My. Fault. Say it now!" Miley told them calmly. What little she had of her patience was being used to the full.

They all stayed silent.

She stormed towards them and they ran around her to the other side of the room.

"SAY IT WASN'T MY FAULT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR HEADS!" She screamed.

"It wasn't your fault!" They all cried.

"Good. Now you each have five seconds to get out of my face before I rip you apart." She told them, flicking her hand over her shoulder to open the door. They scrambled past her as fast as they could.

As soon as they were out of the door Miley flicked her hand to the books and they flew into the trunk which clunked shut as she strode out.

Walking down the stairs everyone went silent and backed away from her. Miley Clarkson had erupted again.

She glared at everyone and anyone and threw open the door, slamming it behind her.

People jumped out of her way and with good reason aswell, rumours had spread about her anger and now her eyes were dark and her stare hot as the sun.

She jumped down the steps when she was outside and walked towards a part of the lake she could be alone at.

**The boys...**

"Remus your girlfriend just almost killed Monique and her clique" Sirius told his friend as both he and James approached him.

"Stop being dramamtic" Was the only reply.

"Is that why she's just been walking through the corridors like she wants to rip out someones throat?" James said cooly.

Remus looked up, he tried to focus on her. She was near the lake, she was angry, no not angry livid, it made Remus physically hurt and he clutched at his chest and winced. Taking a breath he stood and dropped the connection so he could breath

"I'm going to go see her...and Sirius...she isn't my girlfriend" He called as he walked away.

James and Sirius grinned

"Not yet anyway!" They both yelled.

Remus smiled, they had faith in him.

**Back to Miley...**

Once she had checked there was no one around her knees gave way. She lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. Trying to steady her emotions.

But it didn't work, her breathing exercises didn't work. She let out a sob which shook her whole body and it made her feel better. She didn't cry, ever, she bottled everything up until they exploded.

Tears began to run down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest she lay in the fetal position.

A thunder clap startled her and she opened her eyes to see dark clouds forming, a storm was coming.

She closed her eyes again as rain drops began to fall, faster and faster and she didn't bother to cast any spells to stop them hitting her.

In only a minute or so she was soaked, it helped, you couldn't tell if the water was her tears or the rain, and so she cried.

She cried her heart out. Her body shook and pain filled her chest, the sobs hurt but they were a release. She needed this.

She should have helped, she could have tried harder, but the door just wouldn't move, her hands had bled as her nails broke from scratching at the wood, she had screamed and yelled for them to stop. She had begged for them to stop hurting her friend as the yells echoed through the house. But she had given up, she had felt weak and faint from blood loss and the lump on the back of her head was throbbing.

She had fallen, she had given up, her hands wouldn't beat on the door any longer, her voice gave up with pleading and her whole body hurt. The guilt that was seeping through her hurt like a thousand knives to the chest.

If only.

And then they had taken her to see her friend's body. For fun. That was part of the story Monique didn't know.

There was blood everywhere, her clothes had been torn apart and lay strewn across the floor, she was laid out on the floor, eyes wide with terror and pain.

Miley had sat next to her, cried over her body while the men laughed.

Then just before they had taken her away she leant forwards, closed her friends eyes and whispered in her ear

"It won't have been for nothing. I will make sure of it. Now you sleep, you rest my friend. Get some rest Leslie."

And now it was now 11 years later. And she lay there in the rain, 16 years old...thats how old Leslie would have been, she had not cried this much since she had been in that room 11 years ago.

"Miley"

She heard a soft voice say. Was it an angel? She wondered, not opening her eyes.

"Miley" It called again and this time she opened her eyes, if only to tell this person to leave her with her pain.

Remus looked back at her.

He was hovering over her on his knees, his hair plastered to his head, clothes soaked. And she couldn't make herself tell him to leave.

It was the look in his eyes, not understanding, but it was as if he felt her pain.

At that moment she knew that she could tell him anything.

"Remus. I'm sure that your friends have told you about me. Probably about our first year, my reputation ever since." She suddenly said, not moving.

He nodded once and moved the hair out of her eyes gently.

"Do you want to know why I did it? Why I threw him across the Great hall, why I crushed his hand under my foot...?" She asked, closing her eyes at the contact his hand made with her face.

"If you want to tell me then I will listen, but I know that you had a reason, thats all I need to hear." He replied, his vocie sounded choked.

It made her heart flutter a little that he had such trust in her.

"When I was about five I had a best friend. Leslie Garrington. She lived down the street from me and we used to play together every day. And one day while we we on the swings she told me a secret. Something I could never tell even my parents. She told me that she was a werewolf...and I never told a soul. Ever. But it was a few weeks after that, we were playing in the park when a group of men came at us. Knocked me out and dragged us both away." She took a deep breath and Remus lay down beside her on his side, looking at her intently, silently.

"When I woke up I was in this big empty room and I could hear Leslie...my best friend in the whole world, my sister...being raped down stairs. They were killing her, torturing her, raping her. She was pleading, begging, screaming for me, for help, begging for them to stop. I tried to get out, I really did but the door wouldn't move. So I sat there. And listened while she died at their hands...for being a werewolf."

A sob choked her for a moment, Remus moved closer and put his arm around her waist, dragging her closer slowly, gently, softly.

"And after they had finished they came and told me why they had done it while washing the blood from their hands. 'Your little friend was an animal, a monster, and did not deserve to live.' Thats what they said over and over and I blocked them out until they took me down to see her body...covered in blood, her face showing how much pain she went through, eyes wide and blood shot. I cried and shut her eyes nd told her that it would not have been in vain, that I would do something...to help. And I told her to rest and get some sleep."

Lightning and thunder surrounded them, the noise and light, loud and bright.

"The boy I hurt in first year was the younger brother of one of the men who killed her. He was taunting me, asking me why I hadn't helped her, why she had to die and I snapped. I wanted him to suffer like she had. He never bothered me again, he always ran away when ever I was near."

She finished quietly. Now close enough to lay her head on Remus's chest. He stayed quiet and put his arms securely around her. There was nothing he could have said to ease her pain.

All he could think was of how strong she was, to keep that inside all these years, to have seen something that awful and to not have gone mad. Instead she had fought, she had tried to help his kind...her friend's kind. She was fighting for her friend still...years after she had died.

After what seemed like hours the rain started to stop and the sun came out. Miley shivered, now very cold. Remus felt it and cast a warming charm and a drying one on both of them and the earth around them. And then he kissed her forehead and lay still again. Simply holding her, trying to help. Wanting for nothing more that to take her pain away.


	7. Speech

"Wonder if Remmy found her" James said, sighing, bored, laying on his bed.

"Dunno mate, hope they weren't out there though, it looked pretty bad out earlier. Plus Remus doesn't usually miss whole afternoons of lesson so something must have happened."Sirius replied, bored aswell, laying face down on his sheets so his voice came out muffled and quiet.

It was dark outside now, must have been around ten, not that either of them cared enough to look at a clock. That was even if you could find one which wasn't broken from their most recent game of tag that escalated into a full on war.

They wouldn't get out in the dark for at least a few weeks as the full moon had come and been a week before and the thought made them huff and pout like little children.

Suddenly James sat up and glanced around, realising something

"Hey where's Wormtail?" He asked. Confused.

Sirius flipped gracelessly over to look around, then he shrugged

"Detention?" He suggested, not really bothered, Wormtail was always off somewhere nowadays.

James frowned, then shrugged and fell back onto the sheets "Oh well he'll be back soon"

Then they heard the door open, Remus walked in slowly, looking a little stiff as if he'd stayed still for a long time...which he had obviously.

"Did you find her?" Sirius asked him, actually interested.

Remus nodded,with a half smile and went to his own bed.

"Whats wrong?" James queried, both the friends moving from their beds to see their friend properly in the dim light (another thing which had been broken in their game of tag/war was the main light).

Remus sighed and leant his hands on the side table, leaning over it to hide his face.

"I saw her by the lake. It had already started to rain. She was on the floor crying. She looked so...defeated. Then she told me something. Something huge...She's so strong, so incredably strong. You know what happened in first year? Well lets just say that she had more than enough reason to hurt him. Hell, I would have killed him, not just hurt him." He told them both, completely serious with his last words.

"What did she tell you?" They asked worriedly.

"The reason she is trying to help get rights for my kind." He said simply, he couldn't just tell them everything she'd said, it was a breach of confidence.

"Did you tell her that the kind she's fighting for is...well...your kind?" James queried

Remus shook his head.

"Not yet, it didn't come up in conversation, but she did tell me when her speech is actually, it's apparently mandatory for all students tomorrow 5th and 6th lessons, and people from the public and the Daily Prophet are coming aswell, at the end she's opening the floor for questions."

"Cool" Sirius cool.

Both the other boys looked at him oddly.

"I'll take any chance to miss lessons" He said shrugging with a grin.

**The next morning...**

Miley woke up feeling a lot better. For a long time Remus had simply listened to her and held her when it had gotten too much. Then, when it had gotten dark, they had stood up and before leaving him she'd thanked him and kissed his cheek before running back to the castle.

When she had gotten back to Slytherin not even Lucius had tried to talk to her, but Severus had offered a smile before going back to his book.

The girls in her dorm were in their beds already and as they heard the door open she heard spells to keep their curtains closed being muttered.

They wouldn't bother her for a while...that made her smile a little as she stretched, it was then that she realised today is the day I give my speech.

She flew from under the covers to get her papers and books, she'd been given the whole day from lessons to finish and she chuckled a little.

No one knew they would have to hear her speech instead of going to their last two lessons.

It terrified her to think of how many people would be there, staring at her. She shook the thought from her head as her hands shook a little and began to read through her work, while recieving odd looks from the other girls who were dressing, but none of them dared ask why she wasn't getting ready.

At lunch she stopped work with a sigh, she was very hungry by now as she hadn't left for breakfast and so she piled up the pages, encasing them in a protection case. The girls may be scared of her but she still wouldn't put it past them to wreck her work.

And with that she got changed and scrolled out of the room, through the common room and past a few 6th and 7th years with free lessons, who all looked at her oddly. She just smiled back, knowing it would freak them out.

She walked slowly through the corridors, arms swinging as she hummed an old tune she and Leslie had made up.

If only you could see me now Les, still singing our song. I hope you're there to listen today.

She was the first to the Great Hall and sat near the end of the long table, watching the kids file in, most giving her odd looks or avoiding looking at her completely.

Then Remus and his friends came in, they were all laughing and she saw the Potter boy and Black making kissing faces as he waved at her. She smiled back and turned away, hoping they hadn't seen her blush.

But as she turned her eyes were pulled towards the Ravenclaw table. Near the end, alone was Kane. Looking straight at her. She saw his eyes smile at her, but his lips did not. Strange.

Trying to turn away her eyes flew back to him, as if she were on a lead, which was in his firm grip, she hated the feeling of him controling her and used all her energy to stare straight back for a moment then swiftly pull away, breaking whatever power he had.

Ha. She thought to herself and then the food appeared and she didn't give him another thought. Instead she ate her way through her food while trying to shake off Lucius's advances.

Eventually she gave up.

"Mrs Miley Malfoy. Has a nice ring to it...doesn't it pet?" He asked, smirking at her

Pet? First Kane with his lead and now Lucius with his nicknames

"Screw you Lucius...or you could just screw the slut over there, I think her name is Black, don't know her first name" She replied cooly, gesturing to the blonde seated next to Monique, both of them were trying to get his attention.

"I'd rather screw you any day, but seeing as I'm not getting anywhere with that right now...I am a man with needs." He told her, moving to sling an arm over the blonde's shoulder, who went red and started giggling.

Miley rolled her eyes and stood up, done with her food as the sight down the table was sickening as the blonde was now kissing Lucius's neck while he continued to watch her. Creepy that boy was, just plain creepy.

She strolled out, avoiding the eyes of everyone who turned to watch her leave.

She went back to her dorm room as quickly as she could, needing to check up on some figures for her speech, and to make sure she would not be caught off guard by any questions.

**With the boys...**

"I wonder when Remmy will ask Miley to marry him?" James joked as they walked to lunch.

He and Sirius laughed as he frowned at them both, they had been doing this since breakfast when he'd been worried as Miley hadn't shown up. Peter walked along, smiling un-surely.

"Can I be best man?" Sirius asked, putting on a serious face (pardon the un-intended pun)

"Oh but wait, what if Miley's daddy doesn't agree to the marriage and she says 'My dear Remmy-baby, I cannot be with you, my father forbids it!' " James cried, putting his hand to his head in a bad damsel in distress impression and making his voice high.

Remus stopped suddenly. What if that did happen?

The other three stopped aswell, looking worriedly at him.

"Mate we were joking, she doesn't seem like the type to take her parents orders anyway." Sirius told him.

"But what if he doesn't agree, what if her parents hate the idea and take her away from me!" He cried, pulling at his hair.

The thought alone made his heart grow cold and his eyesight dim.

"They won't!" James and Sirius chorused loudly, making peope around them turn.

"Mate. I'm pretty sure from what I know of her, if she likes you, no one will stop her being with you." James told him, putting a hand to his shoulder to force him into walking rest of the way to the Great Hall only feet away.

And just before they entered

"I think you should propose infront of Malfoy. Can you imagine his face?!" Sirius cried and they all started to laugh, the image was very funny.

As soon as they were inside Remus's eyes found Mileys and he smiled, bringing on a lot of kissing noises from James and Sirius, he saw her turn away after blushing and smiled.

The rest of lunch was spent with Sirius and James making wedding plans and arguing over who would be best man.

Remus sighed.

**Start of 5th lesson...**

"Class! Today we will not be having our lesson, instead you are going to be hearing one of our own students give a speech in the Great Hall" Professor Bingley shouted over the noise of the LEGAL young dragon nearby.

The Marauders were the only ones not suprised by this as they hadn't even brought their bags outside to the lesson

"But today we were going to learn about werewolves!" They heard Lily complain as the class started to walk back to the castle.

"The speech is about werewolves Miss Evans" Professor Bingley replied excitedly.

A lot of people looked shocked, which student had a well known enough reputation not to be slaughtered for talking about Werewolves. It was not a popular subject.

James pushed over a hufflepuff boy who decided to shout

"We don't care about werewolves!"

and after as the hufflepuff ran of with his friends James chuckled

"Hufflepuffs are so much fun, they never fight back."

They all laughed, even Remus who tried to reprimand them, but he was soon silenced as James gave him a bar of chocolate to shut him up.

**A minute before the speech...**

"You can do this...you can do this...you can do this" Miley chanted, pacing behind the stage which had been set up, the House tables had been removed and rows upon rows of chairs replaced them.

"She will be listening Miss Clarkson" A sudden voice started her. It was Dumbledore.

She nodded and smiled a little

"I know."

After that she felt more confident and went through her que cards once more while Dumbledore went onto the stage to introduce her.

She heard his voice raise over everyone elses, they had gotten her a mike and a podium to stand on.

"Students and guests, today we will hear an inspirational speech from Miss Miley Clarkson of Slytherin about how Werewolves are treated in our society. At the end we will open up the floor and let anyone ask a question to our Miss Clarkson. I now turn you over to her-"

That was her que, she took a breath and walked up the three stairs and round the long curtain, passing Dumbledore who winked at her as he went by. She smiled and looked into the crowd for a moment, the place was buzzing, everyone was talking and there were flashes from cameras that almost blinded her.

"Hi everyone. As our Headmaster just said I am here to talk about Werewolves. How they are just like anyone else and even if I only change one single mind about how wrongly we as a society treat them then this will have been worth all the time I spent on it."

She took a breath.

"In Medieval times when so called witches were being burned at the stake, hung, shot, drowned; the same was happening in the magical world to Werewolves, Hunters were tracking these people down and doing the same things that muggles were doing to us. Only they were doing it at a full moon, so that the witch or wizard could not do the spells which we did to protect ourselves from the muggle punishments.Those of you in the crowd who dislike muggles will be sad to know that you are exactly like them if you do what they did to us.

Peter Stubbs is a famous name that I found while doing my research, he was accused of being a werewolf in 1573. The pain he suffered through when he was put to death for the crime of lycanthropy was unthinkable. he was sentenced to have the flesh pulled off his bones in ten places with red-hot pincers, then to have his legs and arms broken with a wooden axe; finally to be beheaded and burned.-" She paused for effect and looked around.

Everyone was silent, although one or two younger students seemed to be gagging.

"-Do you know what the worst part was? He was a muggle. This meant that he could not have been a werewolf and the only reason he confessed was he was tortured on the rack, which to the people who do not know, was when the person was tied by their hands and feet to a long wooden plank which slowly...stretched them, causing bones to break, organs to be displaced and skin to rip. It was the work of wizards like you and me that caused that man to suffer, aswell as his daughter and mistress who were both burned at the stake as they were thought to have helped him.

"It was our fault because the legend of the Werewolf was spread by wizards, for the simple reason that these muggles may find real werewolves and spare them the trouble of killing them themselves.

"This brings me to my main point, which links through out this speech; Werewolves are human beings for an average of 28 days in each month. They live in fear that they will suffer at our hand for something that they cannot control. I met a man during my holiday in The south of France, his name was Jaque Agnew. I had been walking down the street when I saw him at the side of the road, and as I kept walking two men came from round the corner and started yelling at him. Things like 'werewolf scum' 'murderer'. This man was lower than low, he was begging in the street, no money, no real future and yet still they tormented him for the sake of it.

"Once the men had retreated I went and talked to him.He must have been one of the smartest people I had ever met. He was bitten at the age of 19, which meant that he got his full education, did his owls and newts and in both, did better than a lot of us could ever imagine. I sat for hours with him, while he explained his theories on the gene that is transfered through the bite of a werewolf, therefore turning the bitten into one of his kind.

"As you may all know my family is quite rich, I used this wealth to help Jaque Agnew. Knowing my parents would not aprove of him staying with us I instead paid for him to stay in a hotel. And after returning to England I asked him to join me. He accepted and stayed in a part of my house un-used for years, especially set up for him by myself. You may ask why...my reason was that he thought he had found a kind of loop hole within the Lupine gene, and if he had the right equipment, that he would be able to alter the gene so that when a Werewolf transforms, they are, I think the word is docile, they become utterly harmless. During tests we found that if a werewolf takes this potion before transformation they retain their human mind-"

A string of mutters and gasps stopped her from speaking.

Sirius and James looked to Remus with their mouths open in shock who was staring at Miley as if he did not believe her, his eyes wide. Hopeful that she was telling the truth.

"And I am proud to say that in the audience today is Jaque Agnew himself. Please stand up Jaque-" She waved at an older looking gentleman who smiled and stood up. He was a smart looking man, with small glasses and greying hair, but his smile made him look much younger than he seemed.

Many people near him looked a little wary, to which both Jaque and Miley glared at them.

"I have here one of the first samples of the potion Jaque Agnew invented while at my house during the holidays, he gave me creative licensing over the name and so now, I hold the first ever Wolfsbane potion. Which we tested a week before the holidays ended, before Jaque transformed he took the potion and I was able to stay in the room with him all night. He ran around for a short time, excited I suppose and then when I asked him to get some rest he curled up in the corner and went to sleep until morning.-" She held up a small vial of acid yellow potion.

Yet again she was forced to stop as cameras went off and questions were fired at her, she put out her hands to silence them.

"Before I answer any questions I have another example of how badly Werewolves are treated, and how the things which were done hundreds of years ago are still being done today. This girl-" She pointed her wand at the space next toher podium and a large moving picture appeared of a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes, she was smiling at the camera and swinging her legs off the stool.

"-is...was a werewolf, at the age of two she was bitten when she wandered out of her parents house and came across a werewolf. Her name was Leslie Garrington. And when she was five years old she was killed.

Hunters took her away and raped her...tortured her...and eventually killed her. For being a werewolf. And they apparently had fun doing it. This happened about 11 years ago which means that she would have been my age now." She told them, her voice turning a little cold.

"-Well-" She continued

"Those things that were done to her now never have to be done again. I than you for listening and I hope that I've given those of you in the crowd who hate werewolves something to think about. Thanks for coming and I will now answer any questions you have." She finished. There was a large amount of applause before cameras went off again and people held up their hands to ask things.

"Yes you in the red coat-" She pointed at a first year who had raised her hand timidly.

"So does that mean that werewolves can now come to Hogwarts?" She spoke up.

"I can see no reason why they can't now, most of the time they are just like you or me anyway, but now even when transformed no one has to fear them." She answered, smiling at the young girl who she recognised from Ravenclaw.

"The man with the large hat-" She pointed to the back.

"Will you be selling the Wolfsbane potion or simply giving it away?" He asked snidely, hoping to catch her out.

She grinned

"I have no need for the money so I will be giving it away. I have asked Mr Agnew if he would head the manufacture and he has readily agreed _without_ payment."

She knew their game, trying to make her out as some kind of evil girl making money off of peoples suffering.

She looked around and saw a 7th year Slytherin put their hand up

"Yes, the Slytherin over there-"

"Why do you care so much about werewolves?" He asked, perplexed

"A very close friend of mine was a werewolf." She replied simply, refusing to elaborate. A pale hand rose up gracefully and Miley nodded towards him.

"I've heard that there is a Werewolf at this school right now, infact in this room as I speak, do you know who this person is? and what would you say to them?" Kane asked her suddenly, tilting his head.

"I had not heard of that actually. But if that person truely exists then I would ask them to see me whenever they want, as I could get to them the Wolfsbane potion immediately." She answered, scanning her eyes over the students, hoping to connect with someone, anyone.

"I am afraid there is no more time for questions, there are refreshments at the back for all before leaving, but if you wish to enquire about where and when The Wolfsbane potion with be ready for the general public please ask either Mr Agnew or our very own Miley Clarkson." Dumbledore cut in, walking to the stage.

Miley nodded at him and walked from the stage. As soon as she had a girl in Ravenclaw robes hurried over to her.

"Miley, we've never talked before and I doubt that you even know my name but I would like to know when I can get some of the potion, my younger brother is...a werwolf and he's due to start school next year. It would mean the world to our family if he could get his education-" She started, wringing her hands nervously.

"-Is it Isobel? Isobel...um...Taylor. Yes I know of you, you're in a few of my lessons. As for your little brother-" Miley cut her off, struggling for a moment to find a name to match the face before remembering. She then stopped and took out a large bottle of yellow potion.

She handed it over and continued

"One large teaspoon if he is only young any time within the hour of transformation."

Isobel let out a sob and threw her arms around Miley's neck, she choked and patted her back for a minute before taking a long breath after she was released.

"This is so amazing of you! I must thank Mr Agnew and then owl my mother!" She cried before running off.

Miley smiled after her, happy to have helped. She then looked around her and began to sneak out of the hall. She managed it and strolled back to her room, humming her tune. Happy she had done what she had been trying to do since she had been 5 years old. She had made sure Leslie's death had not been for nothing.

**A/N end of another chapter! hope i did the speech justice and also Peter Stubbs mentioned was real and did suffer the fate i said! please review now! i hate to be one of those authors who demands reviews but it would be nice to get atleast 5 before i put up another chapter!**


	8. Werewolf

Isobel ran up to Jaque Agnew, her heart spilling with joy. The pain her family had gone through when William had been bitten...mother always blamed herself for it but it was truly father's fault, though she was not allowed to tell her that. Mother had fallen asleep, father had come home, seen her and then walked back out again, to the pub she supposed, but he left the door open and William had crawled out. He told her that one time while drunk. She frowned at the memory.

She remembered when William had been bitten.

Isobel had found him, mother had woken her in the middle of the night, sobbing. She had been seven at the time. She had taken her mother's hand and told her to call the aurors. She'd nodded and ran from the room, sniffling.

She had sat for a moment after, fearing the worst before breathing a deep breath and hurriedly putting some clothes on.

She'd searched everywhere. Then it clicked. The park, it was his favourite place.

As she neared a growling reached her eyes and she froze, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Knowing on instinct what the sound was she sprinted the rest of the way. Her one though was to protect her baby brother.

That was when she saw them both. William was crying, a large, black coloured animal looming over him, breathing heavily. It's fur matted against its broad shoulders and it's stance of one who was just about to win a war, truimphant.

A werewolf.

She ran at it without hesitation, yelling, trying to scare it somehow, it turned and howled at her.

She stopped, completely still, the only sound now Williams cries, which had quietened a little at the sight of his sister.

They were eye to eye. A young girl against a fully grown werewolf. There was no question about who would win physically.

The werewolf seemed to know this and ran at her. She didn't run, she couldn't leave her brother, just put her hands out on instinct, closing her eyes and waited for the impact.

But one never came, she opened her eyes, confused and saw a shining blue veil infront of her, shimmering, a forcefield between her and the creature. Her first taste of magic.

It stilled, sniffing at the veil for a moment before turning towards her brother once more, it stepped towards him, but only managed one step before howling and falling to the ground.

She watched, horrified as it transformed, ripping the fur from its own body, creamy skin replacing it.

Once it was over a young man lay where the creature had been, scraps of material clung to him as he breathed heavily, eyes closed.

She let the forcefield go and ran towards her brother, checking him over for injuries and rocking him. She found only one, a small graze on his arm.

The man opened his eyes and looked at them, his eyes went wide and he whispered "No..."

Before moving towards them. Seeing pain and guilt in his eyes made her trust him enough not to hurt them and she stayed where she was, hushing William and blowing on the scratch to soothe it.

He reached out as if to touch William's arm but stopped a few inches before touching skin, he looked her in the eye.

"I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was sure I locked the door, I must have missed out a window. Please...say you forgive me" He begged, eyes brimming with tears. He looked broken by what he had done.

She knew he needed to hear her say it. The guilt would eat at him. Crush him.

"I forgive you. It wasn't you." She told him in a whisper, meaning every word.

He smiled a little before it faded as he looked at William's arm. Then he frowned, confused.

"What stopped me from...killing him?" He asked, looking back at her for a second.

"I came after you scratched him, I ran at you, and you turned your focus to me, then you ran at me and I did wandless magic, made a forcefield. You turned back to get William but transformed before you reached him." She told him, rocking her brother into sleeping.

He nodded. They stayed silent for a few minutes before faint cracking noises could be heard. People apparating.

He looked around, scared.

"Go, I'll say that I scared you away. Go!" She told him hurriedly. He smiled sadly at her.

"My name is John Townsend. And I will repay you one day, quickly, give me your name-" He told her, standing, ready to run.

"Isobel Taylor. Now go!" She replied quickly, hearing footsteps.

He nodded at her before turning and disappearing into the trees.

It was then that she called out.

"Over here!"

And people came to them, her mother pushed past them and swept William into her arms, kissing him and crying.

Isobel stood and took a breath, ready to answer ther questions.

"How did you find him?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at them all for a moment.

"I knew he'd go to the park, it's his favourite place. I came and saw a werewolf over him, I somehow scared it away, he's been bitten and yes I'm fine." She ticked off their questons, answering each.

They all looked at each other as her mother saw his arm, she sobbed more loudly and hugged him tightly, muttering "My boy, my dear sweet boy"

She shook off the memory as she reached Mr Agnew

"Mr Agnew! I just came over to say thank you. My younger brother is a werewolf. Because of you he can get his education" She told him, grinning and flushed.

He smiled and she saw years of wisdom shining back at her through his eyes.

"It was my pleasure. Maybe sometime I could meet your brother" He replied, his accent was rich. His voice deep and soothing.

Isobel nodded, her hair bouncing around her face

"Yes of course. I think he'd like that, it could help understand what happens to him" She answered gleefully.

"Isobel!" She heard a familiar cry from behind her.

She turned to see her younger sister running towards her. Face flushed and eyes shining.

"Can you believe it?!" She exclaimed happily

Isobel shook her head

"No! We must go and tell mother right now! I'll ask Professor Sinistra if we can use her fire place, she's over there." They both hurried over to their Head of House and began to ask her. She readily agreed, knowing their situation. She was very happy for them and told them her password.

**Over with the boys...**

Remus was in giddy shock. He'd no longer have to stress and fear that he'd bite someone. Ever again.

Sirius and James stood next to him, chatting as if nothing had happened, they'd gotten over their shock already. Peter had wandered off somewhere, not that any of them really noticed.

"So we need a new chaser by January, someone new, because god knows everyone we've seen recently sucks" James complained, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes driftnig over to Lily every now and then.

"Yeah I know did you see that one kiiii-" His voice dropped off as he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

His mouth fell open as his eyes darkened as he watched something.

James waved a hand in his face before giving up and trying to follow his eye line. After a minute he realised he was looking at a girl in Ravenclaw uniform.

He mentally shrugged, yep she was Sirius type, stunning, how could she not be with that long wavy brown hair and blue eyes and slim figure. But nothing compared to his Lily, he turned back, both his friends now in their own worlds he contented himself by staring at his love.

She was chatting to one of her friends, smiling and using hand gestures while she told a story, it must have been funny as her friend burst out laughing. He chuckled, she had a sense of humour when she wanted. Smiling wistfully he continued to stand in the crowded hall, admiring her from a distance.

And he thought to himself. One day she'll be mine. I just have to be patient until then.


	9. Isobel

"James is staring at you again" Tora told Lily in a sing-song voice.

Lily rolled her eyes, she'd known that for the past half an hour, she could feel his gaze on the back of her neck. It was burning. She shuddered but told herself it was in repulsion.

James Potter was the most concieted, antagonistic, big-headed prat on the planet. With the exception of Sirius Black. He constantly made everyone around him feel small and picked on people.

True that some of those people deserved it but still!

Now Tora was looking at her cheekily, knowing her discomfort. Tora was a pretty girl, short spiked black hair, grey eyes and long legs saw to that. But she never really bothered with guys, they were all twats in her mind. It almost made Lily laugh through her distress about how many guys she had had to turn down on behalf of her friend. This humour was then gone suddenly at the feeling on the back of her neck however.

She huffed angrily and Tora chuckled at her misfortune.

"You are a great best friend! Laughing while I'm in pain" She moaned, pouting.

Tora looked over her shoulder

"Yes I am a great friend, and that is why I am going to do this-" And with that she grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her through the crowd, not caring that peoples drinks were flying everywhere and food was being spilled as she rammed her way through.

As they went Lily apologised repeatedly for her friend's actions only to be glared at.

Once they were clear of the hall Tora turned back to her

"Potter was on his way to talk to you, I just saved your life missy!" She scolded playfully.

Lily grinned and hugged her tightly

"Thanks!" She cried.

"Yes I'm great I know, now I need help with my potions essay missy" And without a further word Lily was yet again dragged away by her best friend.

**With Miley...**

When Miley made it to the common room there was only one other person in there. Regulus Arcturus Black.

When he had came into his first year when Miley was in her third he had been shy and very very predjudiced.

Miley had noticed and took him under her wing and was happy to say he had made progress.

"Hows my favourite boy. Did you hear my speech?" She asked playfully, falling onto a seat near him.

He smiled at her, he was looking more like his brother every day, same dark hair and dark eyes but he still seemed shyer than his older brother. And calmer.

"Yeah, it was really good. Do you actually think theres a werewolf at school now?" He asked, a little anxious.

"No idea. But they must be good because I've not heard of anyone being bitten have you?" She questioned, hoping to quell his fear.

He shook his head in agreement.

"So why are you in here when your mates are out there?" She asked him kindly.

"Full of question today aren't you" He replied laughing. She smiled and chuckled

"Well they all needed to do their transfiguration assignments and I finished it earlier" He answered her question.

"Well done" She complimented, rummaging in her pocket for a moment she then hid something behind her back.

He raised an eyebrow at the movement, nothing got past him.

"Did you know earlier today I was in my room and I found these-" She showed him a box of Peppermint puffs. His eyes widened, she knew they were his favourite

"-But I'm not in the mood for them, know any boys who finished their homework who might want them?" She asked innocently.

"Me! you evil woman!" He cried and grabbed them from her, she laughed as he hurriedly ripped open the box and began to eat through them.

"It's what I'm here for" She replied playfully.

She felt like an older sister to him and it felt nice, to help someone younger out. If ever he was picked on by other years you could bet that Miley was there. He was lucky, however, not to get teased for letting a girl help him, but everyone in their house knew she had taken a liking to him and didn't question it for fear of her wrath turning on them.

"I forgot to ask, hows home?" She asked. His home was far from happy. With a mother and father obssessed with pureblood mania and a brother who ignored him and shunned him.

"Fine" He answered quietly. She didn't believe him for a second.

"Reg..." She said quietly, using an old nickname.

He looked down and fiddled with the box on his lap.

"Every day I woke up wishing that home was a dream and I was here. I missed my friends, lessons, teachers. I missed you. You're my older sister here and I wish you were back home instead of Sirius." He confessed in a small voice.

She looked at him for a moment with sad eyes before holding out a hand to him, his gaze flickered to it before he tentatively took it. She pulled on his hand until he was sitting next to her. He was still wary of physical contact.

Then she pulled an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Even when you are at home I'm your sister. I'm always here if you need me, just owl me or floo me and I'll be there like that-" She told him honestly, clicking her fingers for effect.

She leant back and pulled him with her to relax, he slowly put his head on her shoulder and she looked into the fire. Wishing she could take him away from it.

She couldn't find a way to do that right now, so she'd just help him forget for now.

"I learnt a new muggle card game over the summer, want to go outside and play?" She asked.

She felt him nod and they both stood up, walking arm in arm out the door.

"Oh wait, forgot something!" She suddenly remembered. She turned back into the common room, grabbed the box of peppermint puffs with a small smile and caught up to him, he grabbed them out of her hands and she laughed. He reallly did love those.

They strolled out at their own pace, dinner wasn't for another half an hour.

They were met with warm sunshine she knew it would do him good, he was a little pale from spending the holiday inside.

They went on instinct to their favourite place, under the willow tree next to the lake.

Miley conjured her cards and set them out, explaining the rules of Go Fish to him simply.

He was a fast learner and soon they had a game going.

**With the boys...**

Once James had come back disappointed from trying to speak to Lily he slapped Sirius upside the head as Remus tried to gently snap him out of his trance, the girl was long gone, having left with a younger girl earlier.

Peter had gone and when they couldn't find him they had decided to go outside. Remus had an ulterior motive. He knew Miley was out there...

As soon as they were out of the doors his eyes fell on her.

"Remus what is your girl doing with my brother?" Sirius asked, genuinely confused.

His brother was annoying, always trying to bother him at home. Sirius just knew he would have reported every word that passed his lips to their parents.

"No idea. Why don't we go over under the pretence of saying how good the speech was" James answered.

The other two boys mouths fell open. Never had James sounded so smart. They looked to eachother before moving past it.

"Sounds like a plan, that way Remmy can also be near to Mrs Lupin" Sirius joked. It earned him a punch on the shoulder, but it came with a smile.

They started to go over, trying to act casual by moving towards a point a few metres away from the pair.

**With Miley and Regulus...**

"Go fish" Miley told him smugly, he pulled his tongue out at her and she replied with ruffling his hair to annoy him. It did and in his attempts to get away from her hand he fell sideways and dropped his cards, she started to laugh and he looked at her cheekily and suddenly swept a hand out, knocking her cards from her own hand, in her shock she too fell sideways and they both glared at eachother for a second before bursting into laughter.

Miley was still chuckling when she felt Regulus stiffen, she sat up and saw Remus, Potter and older Black coming their way.

"Don't worry Reg" She told him consolingly and they both moved to pick up their cards.

"Hi Miley, great speech" She heard Remus say from above her.

She turned and smiled

"Thanks." She said simply, not wanting to hurt Remus but willing them to go away for Regulus's sake.

"Yep thats the only reason we came over, nothing else-OW!" Sirius started, too innocent until Remus clapped him upside the head

"What was your other reason?" She asked, knowing there was something else.

The three looked guiltily at each other

"We wanted to see what yuo and my little brother were doing" Sirius blurted out, Miley looked towards Regulus, who had his eyes to the floor.

"More than you've ever done with him" She spat out, angry that he could be so casual about hurting his own brother's feelings.

They seemed a little taken a back.

"You don't know what I do with him" Sirius retorted, knowing he would lose the argument because she was right.

"Yes I do actually he told-" She started but heard a small voice behind her

"Don't" Regulus pleaded.

She sighed and put her cards in her pocket before standing.

"Come on Reg, you need filling up" She told him, giving him a wink.

He smiled a little and they began to move past the three confused boys.

"Hang on. Regulus you tell her things about home?" Sirius cried.

He hung his head

"Whether he does or doesn't it's none of your business" Miley replied, trying to remain calm.

"Yes it is." Sirius retorted, taking a step towards them

Remus stayed still, judging the situation seriously, if Sirius made another step he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from intervening to protect her.

"If he wants to tell you what I know then it's his choice, its not my choice to tell you unless he says its okay. Now if you will excuse us." She replied heatedly before turning on the spot.

"Well Regulus, going to tell me what you've been saying about me and our family?" Sirius yelled as they walked away.

They saw Miley say something to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

Then they both stopped. She looked down to him and smiled. After this they both walked quickly back. Regulus looked more confident.

"I'll tell you what I've been saying. I've told her how you ignore me all summer, test out your latest pranks on me and leave me to fight our parents alone. She listens to me, she helps me. I wish she was my sister and you weren't my brother. I hate you!" He told his older brother who stood stonily but flinched at his last words.

"You've poisoned him against me!" Sirius yelled, Remus took a step closer, ready to protect if his friend got violent.

Miley shook her head sadly

"You did that yourself, from years of leaving him to fend for himself against your parents. You can lock yourself in your room away from it all but they keep a closer eye on him. And you left hm to face the taunts, hide the beatings and you let him hold the shame of both your regretful exsitances alone." She explained, rubbing a hand on Regulus's back to try and calm him shallow breaths at his outburst.

"You don't know our family!" Sirius roared. He was angry that she was saying these things, angry that his brother had told her things. But most of all her was angry because he now realised that it was true.

They both turned again and made their way back to the castle.

"Sorry mate" James told him.

"He hates me...I always thought our parents loved him. I had no idea they beat him!" Sirius cried, angry at himself for not seeing it himself all these years.

"Then its not your fault" Remus explained

"Thats not how he sees it though, he thinks I knew and left him to it." Sirius yelled, not angry with his friends, just the situation.

"Come on mate lets get some food. We'll think of a way you can make it up to him later if you want" James consoled him, putting a hand to his friend's arm and slowly moving him towards the castle.

**Later with Isobel...**

She smiled to herself, but it soon faded. Mother had been so happy she'd cried. It was only for a minute that Isobel had been able to actually talk to her brother. And in that moment she'd never seen him so happy. The only one in their family who had not been happy was father, when he had appeared in the room Isobel had told Emily (her little sister) to go to her dorm as it was getting late. She knew the danger signals.

Her father was holding an empty glass, was swaying slightly and his face was red.

"Wass goin' on 'ere then?" He had slurred.

She had turned to her mother with a wary glance and her brother had already ran from the room.

"Well love, today Isobel was at a speech and they have found something that will help Will's condition" Her mother had tried, talking slowly and lovingly to make sure he heard.

"Really then...It'll kill 'im will it" Her father had joked, swaying on his feet. He then stood laughing at his own joke.

"No but it will make him know what he's doing when he's transformed so he won't ever bite anyone" Her poor desperate mother had explained.

"Ow much will it cost me" He had yelled, swinging the bottle wildly. Isobel, once more in her life, felt truly scared for her mother.

Her father was, short, but very well built, strong and with sharp features that made you instantly wary of him.

"Nothing, the creator is doing it for charity." Isobel had cut in.

"Bollocks, mus' be somethin' in it for 'im" He had retorted, having trouble focusing on her head in the fire.

"Actually it was a girl from my school and an older french gentleman who is a werewolf himself" Isobel had told him with fake politeness, he had never believed girls could do anything.

"Sound iffy to me. Don't lie to me girl!" He had roared before storming towards the fireplace.

Her mother had ran from the room and Isobel ducked her head out of the fire and had quickly ran from her Head of house's room.

She was now in bed and it was past midnight. She couldn't sleep.

Isobel had always had a good imagination but it was now becoming a curse. She could feel every blow her father brought to her mother's body, she shook from the sobs she could practically taste her mother crying and then when it would be over her would go back down to the pub and leave her brother to clean up.

She could see him shaking at he wiped the blood from her face. He was very talented as a wizard and he instantly healed her mother any time father had beaten her. Without a wand or any knowledge towards the healing spells needed. He would do well in Hogwarts.

But once he came here there would be no one to heal the broken bones and torn flesh of their poor poor broken mother.

Isobel was no Gryffindor, she wasn't brave. She shuddered at remembering the first time he had hit her, slapped her round the face, her lip had bled and her head had felt like it was about to explode.

That had been when she was ten. Her mother had pleaded with him, begged him not to hurt their little girl and for the first time he had listened. He had stormed out and her mother instantly had her wand out and healed her.

She curled up and wished that night for something...anything...anyone...to come to stop him hurting them.

**A/N well theres another chapter, it won't all be dark, also bad guys in my fics get whats coming to them if you get my drift!**

**And i'm hoping you're all getting the hints abot isobel and a certain Marauder, hehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW-it would be nice to have a few suggestions to plot points**


	10. Ice

"I hate her." Gwen screeched, slamming her hand into her pillow.

They had already cast a silencing charm and Miley was only feet away, sleeping behind closed curtains.

"Stupid bitch thinks she's so great. I mean I wasn't even scared but I went along with it at the time" Monique told them snootily. They didn't quite believe her as the memory of her shaking afterwards crept back but said nothing of it.

"Yeah. We should get her back for it" Martina replied, throwing her brown hair over her shoulder.

The others nodded.

"But how?" Izzy asked, confused on the ferge of dazed. It was how she always looked.

They all sat for a minute

"How do we get Miley Clarkson back..." Monique murmered to herself before her eyes lit up with malice

"Thats it! Clarkson! We write to her parents." She told them with a smirk.

They all looked pleased with the idea, Gwen went and got parchment, a quill and ink and they began to write.

_Dear Mr. Clarkson,_

_We have an unfortunate duty to relay a piece of bad news to you. Your daughter Miley has been acting in a very un-Slytherin way. Did you not know that over the summer she kept within your own walls a werewolf and together they made a potion that would benefit other werewolves. We were scandalised to hear of it and knew we had to contact you on the matter immediately. Also she has become friendly with some Gryffindors, which is against the Slytherin code devised hundreds of years ago as you know. She also refuses to make links within Slytherin which is highly recommended for later life and has gotten some of the most famous of our house where they are today. I know that you will act appropriately in disiplining your daughter in the name of Slytherin._

_Yours Sincerely, Your humble Slytherin messenger._

They finished it after changing some of the words while using Izzy's new thesaurus. Once completed they sent it off with Martina's eagle owl.

They all hi-fived and went to their own beds after this, proceeding to give each other one last smirk before going to sleep.

And there rested Miley. Unaware of all the changes one tiny letter could bring to her life so soon...

**Next morning...**

Sirius woke up still tired and with his head banging inside his skull. Barely any sleep will do that to you.

He could not believe what Regulus had told him. he had had no idea and resolved to make it up to his poor younger brother. He also made plans with James and Remus (who had earlier scolded him for picking a fight with his mate) to get as many pranking items as they could to use on his parents the next summer. They would pay for hurting his brother.

James and Remus patted his back consolingly while Pater stood back, confused as he had arrived when they had already been asleep.

They all got ready and went for some breakfast.

"What he got this morning then?" James asked carelessly, his gaze wandering to Lily for a second.

"Care of Magical creatures again, after break Divination, then Potions after lunch." Remus replied instantly, he had learnt his time table by heart and knew today they had all their lessons together.

James nodded absentmindedly.

Peter stayed quiet. His eyes drifting towards the Slytherin table.

Lucius was sitting with Remus's mate, trying to get her attention but she shrugged him off and carried on listening to Snape.

Peter saw him sigh and then turn, to look straight at him, he shivered as Lucius smirked at him and winked. He squeaked and sharply turned away, looking to see if his friends had noticed. They hadn't.

Remus looked at Miley and smiled softly. Malfoy was trying to talk to her but she stubbornly ignored him, instead carrying on her conversation with Snape, waving the blonde off.

He frowned though, something wasn't quite right. He could taste something sour...revenge.

He moved his eyes down her table to see the popular Slytherin group, which had in it the awful girls who had hurt his mate. He forced down a growl and watched them, they had their heads close together, the girls seemed to be telling people something, and anyone who knew laughed and looked down the table, towards Miley. He didn't like it one bit.

Sirius sighed and looked around the hall, James was reading a Quidditch magazine, Remus was looking at Miley and Peter had just disappeared.

His heart seemed to stop for just a second as he saw her again.

How had he not noticed her before, she was chatting animatedly to a friend next to her, she did look tired though. She was slim, long brown hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful. But not someone he would actually go for usually, she hid a lot of her body whilst the sluts Sirius tended to sleep with showed more than neccesary to get his attention. They knew it was just sex and so did he, he liked it that way, both parties got what they wanted.

But she seemed to stand out in a crowd. He felt like he wanted to know her. First step would be finding out her name he decided.

Her friend looked round the hall and saw him watching, she quickly turned to the girl with brown hair who looked at him just as he looked down at his plate, he was Sirius Black, he couldn't be cuaght staring at a girl with lovey-dovie eyes, not that he was!

**With Isobel...**

"It's fine Amanda, I just didn't sleep well" She comforted her friend, who was still looking at her worriedly.

"Sure?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes in a way she thought was menacing.

Isobel nodded firmly and took a sip of her Pumpkin juice to hide her very slight blush, it always happened when she lied, it was very annoying.

She was lucky however, as Amanda took that moment to look around the hall, she then turned back to Isobel, smiling.

"Sirius Black is looking at you!" She told her excitedly.

"No he isn't, I think you're seeing things" Isobel told her laughing after she looekd at Black, who was keeping his eyes on his plate across the hall.

"I am not! He was I swear!" Amanda cried, pouting. Isobel smiled and started to eat her toast.

**First lesson...**

Miley and Severus made their way out to the grounds for their lesson chatting about random things and somehow weren't even late.

"What do you think we'll be learning?" Miley asked him, he answered with a shrug as they got closer.

Soon everyone was there and Professor Bingley began.

"Well I don't really see the point in doing my planned lesson on Werewolves as the speech we heard yesterday did the subject more than justice from our very oun Miley Clarkson-" Everyone turned to look at Miley and her cheeks flushed pink.

Remus's eyes darkened at it, everything she did seemed to make him more attracted to her it seemed.

"-So I have decided that today we shall study flobber worms to celebrate. Now this I remind you is not now a free double lesson. You must all stay around the lake until the end of lesson" He told them firmly, but ended with a small wink and smile that told them they had actually got a free lesson.

James punched the air and ran over to Miley who looked at him shocked as he grabbed her shoulders and yelled

"Thank you!" Before taking off towards the lake, Sirius soon followed, laughing and Remus waved at her and smiled, she returned it and then turned to Snape. Remus watched her retreating back for a moment with a small smile on his face before going after his friends with Peter in tow who had shown up at the doors to the castle when they were on their way to class.

"Miley why did you decide to help werewolves?" Severus asked suddenly as they began tp walk around the lake.

"Like I said, I had a friend who was a werewolf" She answered, not liking where the conversation was going.

"You said 'had'. Are they dead now?" He pressed. She knew he didn't mean to be nosy, it was just in his nature to question.

"Yes she's dead. Has been for a long time...So did you finish that potions essay?" She told him, quickly changing the subject. He raised an eyebrow but went along with it and she silently thanked him.

"Yes actually did it last night. You?" He answered, adjusting his bag slightly as they continued walking.

"No, I was busy finishing off my speech. I'm going to do it in the library later." Was the reply.

**With the boys...**

"I just realised something guys! We haven't pranked Snivellus since we got back to school" James suddenly shouted from his seat, making Sirius fall sideways down the hill in shock.

Once he had climbed back up with a sour look on his face he nodded

"True. What about now? We could do something in the lake." He mused

Remus frowned

"Don't get Miley involved, she is walking with him after all" He told them firmly.

They agreed with a joint nod and started to get some ideas going.

After ten minutes they came up with something that could work and told Remus about it.

"Okay it's this spell I found in the Restricted section last year. It's quite clever actually, you point your wand at the intented victim, mutter the spell and imagine what you want to happen to the victim. We intend to throw Snivellus into the lake head over heels" Sirius explained.

Remus thought about it and looked towards the pair. Sape was standing nearest to them so the spell would hit him and not her. He frowned again, Snape hadn't really ever done anything to them and Miley seemed to like him. But one glance towards his friends faces told him he couldn't change their minds.

"Okay. But if that spell hits Miley I will kill you both." He warned.

They both nodded, knowing he would actually try to kill them if they hurt her in anyway.

So they watched as a group as the pair neared.

Closer. Closer. Just a little more...

**With Miley...**

"Yeah mum seems to have gotten a bit better actually. She doesn't feel tired all the time anymore" Severus told her, looking quite happy for once.

She listened and nodded. Happy for him. His mother had been ill for a long time and he often confided that he was scared for her when he was at school. But research into her condition had created a spell which helped.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Remus and his friends were watching them. She thought it odd that they were silent. Severus seemed not to notice and carried on.

Then the whole world went into slow motion, she saw Sirius lift his wand and say something. On instinct she pushed Severus out of the way and the silver beam of light spun through the air for what seemed like forever before it finally hit her full on in the chest. All the air went out of her lungs as she was thrown into the air, she flipped over and crashed into the water, disappearing under the waves.

Remus had been on his feet before Snape had even hit the ground, but he didn't reach her in time.

Sirius and James both stood and ran with him. What if she couldn't swim?

But before Remus could even touch the water the air turned cold. He watched in horror as the surface of the lake began to freeze. His eyes flew to a figure across the lake, he could only make out, even with his eyesight, a dark shadow, a tall figure in a black cloak, his wand outstretched towards the lake.

Everything stopped.

She would die.

**A/N yes I'm evil! but if i get reviews i'll write faster! sorry for the cliffy but i haven't really done one for this story yet.**


	11. Leslie

_What the hell! I'm going to kill those boys, they always pick on Severus..._Miley exclaimed in her mind with a roll of the eyes as she tried to get back to the surface. She'd gone down a good few metres and her heart seemed to be throbbing, it hurt so much from the blast. She could feel the reaction to not breathing slowly making itself known, that instinct that tells you to breath. In and Out. It was crushing knowing that she couldn't. She was making her way up slowly but surely now.

But then she stopped, confused, her eyes wide. The water seemed colder suddenly, almost painfully so. She shuddered violently as her limbs began to fail her, they were numb. She knew dark magic when it showed itself and it frightened her. What was happening?

She could hold her breath no longer and breathed out, but as she watched the large bubbles fly upwards they stopped. The surface of the lake was frozen.

_I'm going to die..._She realised helplessly, her robes and hair swirling around her gracefully. At that moment she seemed like a porcelain doll, thrown away by a careless child, left to slowly go deeper and deeper into the water till broken and forgotten at the bottom.

The world began to dim. She began to sink further and further into the darkness and could do nothing to stop herself when she breathed in, the instinct getting the best of her, she took water into her lungs.

Then it all went black as her eyes fluttered closed. She could hear a soft voice from far away getting closer with each and every word. A young woman's voice, seeming to be echoing words she'd spoken long ago

"Now you sleep, you rest my friend. Get some rest Miley"

She felt warmth spread through her body and her chest didn't hurt anymore. Her eyes flew open, she was still in the water, her limbs still wouldn't obey her but suddeny that was okay.

But something was different.

Her eyes went wide as she focused on a figure of swirling light infront of her. A young woman.

She was smiling brightly at her. An angel?

"Hello Miley." The young woman greeted her warmly. So familiar was her voice.

"I look very different from when you last saw me Milly" She used an old nickname. But only one person had called her that. Leslie.

It took a second for the information to process and Miley would have cried if she could

Before her stood her best friend in the whole world. Her age.

She was dressed in silvery robes which swirled around her enchantingly, her long brown hair curly and wild like it used to be and her green eyes bright and alive. She was beautiful.

"It's not your time Milly. Your _future_ is coming to get you as we speak. I want you to know before you return to them...that it was not your fault that I died. And that what you did made it all worth while. Now my kind can live more freely and without fear. _He's_ almost here now. One more thing though..I love you. You are and always will be my best friend but you must move on, we will see each other once again I swear, just not right now." She told her calmly, eyes twinkling. She seemed at peace and Miley felt an 11 year old weight lift from her shoulders and hoped her eyes were saying what her mouth couldn't.

_I love you too Leslie_ Miley thought as the world began to dim again and she took one last look at her best friend, who smiled comfortingly before fading away.

**Above the surface...**

Remus heart was thudding against his chest so loud he thought everyone would hear. And for a split second he didn't know what to do. There were others around them now. Wanting to know what happened and Sirius and James were looking from him to the water helplessly.

_She needs me, I can't let her die, I have to get a hold of the situation _He thought and slowed his breath.

Then without a further thought he brought out his wand and focused every part of himself, every fibre, all of his being, werewolf and human on creating the most powerful heating charm he could muster.

He saw Sirius and James bring out their wands aswell, catching onto his thought.

"Incendia" He muttered, the incendia spell was a more powerful version of their first year incendio.

Roaring flames flew from his wand tip to hit the surface of the ice. They spread within seconds of his casting all across the lake, swirling and thrashing through the ice, he could practically hear people's awe but didn't care, he kept his focus, ignoring the cries and yells from around him. If she died...

The ice melted and he flung his robes from him in a single movement and swiftly dived into the water. She had to be near, he told himself as he swung his head down, hair flying into his vision.

He could see her metres below and used all his strength to get to her as soon as he could. She was sinking, her robes dragging her down gracefully.

He stretched out a hand and clasped it around her thin wrist, he pulled her up to him and used one arm to point his wand down and they shot upwards together, his arm tight around her waist.

They reached the surface and he didn't even stop to take in a breath before he was pulling her limp body into his arms bridal style and moving out of the water. She wasn't even heavy with the weight of the water he noticed.

Everyone was silent now. Or at least to his ears they were. But they wouldn't move so he could put her down

"Back off" He barked and they instantly moved away from him. No one had seen Remus Lupin act this way.

He laid her down softly, her head slipping to the side. Her face pale and her hair now brown from the water. He put his wand to heart and muttered a quick

"Enervate"

A second later she was coughing and spitting out bad tasting water. She felt completely drained of energy and could only breath heavily and lean against Remus as he swept an strong arm around her.

She let her eyes flutter closed and a small smile graced her lips. So Leslie was still helping her figure out things even when she was dead, Remus was her future. Thats what Les had meant...was it true?

He rubbed the base of her back softly before casting a drying charm on her and seemed to be checking her out for any injuries and she felt completely safe. It was nice to feel that for once.

"What happened here?!" They suddenly heard Professor Bingley pushing through the crowd and he almost took a step back at seeing them

"Mr Lupin get Miss Clarkson to the hospital wing right now and everyone else is to spend the rest of the lesson in the vicinity of my cabin." He ordered.

Soon Miley was back in Remus's strong arms on her way to the hospital wing. To try and help him she moved her arms around his neck and almost thought she heard him groan. She was half asleep when they got there. He gently put her down and set the pillows straight.

She felt cared for. But when she opened her mouth to thank him she found her voice was croaky and small.

He heard her however, he had his werewolf senses to thank for that.

"No problem, I'll go get that new nurse Pomfrey. Back in a minute..." He replied gently, as he turned away he let his fingers linger across the back of her hand, it felt like he was savouring it. His white school shirt and black trousers were still dripping wet and reminding Miley very much of a scene in a muggle movie she had once watched 'Pride and Prejudice' with Mr. Darcy in a wet white shirt, she smiled lightly at it, she'd had had a very big crush on Mr. Darcy and now Remus was bringing back those feelings, it made her feel like a little girl who fancied her teacher.

He returned a second later with Pomfrey hot on his heels.

She did a quick check up

"Well you don't have any physical injuries...Only that you will feel very tired for a while, it's like a side effect of your body temperature changing so rapidly. I'll keep you in until lunch and then come back to see if you're okay, I'll go get a sleeping potion which should help." She concluded before turning on her heel to get said potion.

Miley's eyes were already closing but she tried to stay awake until Remus had left. Remus sensed it.

"Don't try and fight it, get some sleep, you need it after the time you've had. Oh almost forgot-" He told her softly before realising he was dripping wet, with a wave of his wand he was dry again and Miley almost huffed indignantly. Almost.

He smiled and gave a small wave before leaving. He had two boys to kill and a Headmaster to see...

"There we go" Pomfrey appeared again, small vial in hand.

Miley couldn't be bothered to argue that she was fine and took the potion from her, muttering a quick thanks before downing it in one go. A minute later she was under the sheets, dry, sleeping peacefully. Unaware that the biggest change in her life was soon to happen.

**With our 'Mr. Darcy'...**

Remus decided to see Dumbledore before going to kill his best friends as he knew they would be hiding and the longer he left going to look for them the easier they would be to find.

"Cadburys" He told the statue and it jumped aside, he stepped onto the staircase and straightened out his shirt on the way up. Once at the top he knocked lightly and heard a faint

"Come in"

He swung the door open and there sat Dumbledore, the man who was the reason he was there at Hogwarts.

"Hi Sir. I need to talk to you about something that happened this morning at the lake..."

He then proceeded to tell the patient older man everything, even where Sirius had found the spell, right now he wanted those two in trouble. He was furious with them even though his human side knew it wasn't their fault, but right now his werewolf side was winning out and wanted to rip them to shreds for putting his mate in danger.

Dumbledore nodded and looked thoughtfully at him once he had finished.

"Well this person obviously knew Miss Clarkson as they waited for her to be in some kind of danger to use it to their advantage. And must be a dark witch or wizard as they got into the grounds without my knowledge and the spell you mentioned was dark aswell. I will speak to your friends later, that spell is in the restricted section for a reason. You had better go now, wouldn't want to miss fourth lesson." He replied calmly.

Remus nodded and stood and as he was about to go through the door Dumbledore called after him

"And Remus...Do not punish your friends too harshly, calm your werewolf side. Before you see them go and see Miss Clarkson, this should help your animal side calm down knowing she's safe"

He nodded again and carried on down the stairs. Still hell bent on killing the boys but hoping he'd been right about seeing her. Just the thought of seeing her made him shudder, he was still mentally slapping himself for letting out a groan when she'd slipped those soft small hands around his neck, he hoped she hadn't heard.

**With the Hidaways...**

"James I don't want to die" Sirius cried, they had taken to hiding in one of the green houses, neither could remember the number on the front.

"He won't kill us, he'll probably punch us once each and then heal us straight after and apologise...Can't believe what happened though, was I the only one who saw that creepy person with the cloak cast that spell?" James replied, turning away from his lookout position near the door.

"Nah I saw it aswell" Sirius replied with a flippant wave of the hand, now a little calmer after his ouburst.

"While we're here might as well talk about your new challenge, do you even know her name yet?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius sent him a sour look

"I'm confused Padfoot...She seems different to those other sluts, her skirt goes over her knees, her shirt is always buttoned up she doesn't wear lipgloss it's more this vasaline stuff and she doesn't have tubs of make-up splashed over her face. It's like I _need _to know stuff about her, I want to know her favourite colour, which season she likes best, that kind of thing and it is driving me insane because I don't know any of it, not even her damned name" Sirius ranted, throwing his hands up in the air, annoyed.

And there stood James smirking like he knew something he didn't

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" He cried, pouting.

"You are falling in love mate" James stated, grinning widely.

Sirius's mouth fell open.

"No I am not!" He cried,eyes wide.

James nodded

"How do you think I fell about Lily? She lights up the room, I want to know everything about her." He told his best friend who shook his head

"Nope, it's not true." He denied it and James rolled his eyes, Sirius had had the same reaction he had, deny it. He'd soon learn.

**With Melissa...**

"Miss Clarkson?"

Groggily Miley sat up in the bed, putting a hand to her head as the white walls blinded her sore eyes.

"Yes your eyes will be a little sore, keeping them open under water for so long is never a good idea" The matron scolded.

Miley frowned _yes because it was my fault I had a curse thrown at me and then the surface of the lake was frozen over while I was still under the water...stupid woman _she thought sarcastically, willing herself not to say it out loud.

"Well I suppose you can go, it's almost lunch" She told the young girl wearily and watched as she hopped lightly off the bed and made her way steadily towards the door.

She shook her head and then turned back into her office.

**With our 'Mr. Darcy'...**

Remus had calmed down a little now, he knew she was near but didn't like what he was feeling from her, she was a little nervous and jumpy and on her way down the stairs near the Hospital Wing, he quickened his pace and was halfway up said stairs when he saw her, she had one hand over her eyes and the other clamped firmly on the banister.

When he was only two steps away and she still hadn't seen him he decided to make himself known

"Miley are you okay?" He asked, she let out a gasp and accidentally let go of the banister, this caused her to stumble and somehow she ended up being caught by him.

"That is the third time today I've had you in my arms" Remus commented with a wolfish grin, inwardly blushing but remaining calm outside, she flushed and his eyes darkened

"The first two I was barely conscious though" She quipped playfully and he chuckled before setting her on her feet

"So whats up with your eyes then?" He asked again, holding onto her forearm to steady her as she continued down the stairs

"They're sore from keeping them open under water, it should wear off in a little while, it seems better already actually" She replied, blinking experimentally.

"What actually happened when I was under the water then?" She asked, realising she still didn't know.

"Well after Sirius's spell hit you and you went under some person with a black cloak on cast a spell and the lake just froze, I did a fire spell and it melted then I swam down and got you" He told her hurriedly, feeling very modest.

"Really...you un-froze the whole lake by yourself for me?" SHe asked, stopping on her stair.

"It wasn't that big of a deal" He replied, blushing a little and looking away from her.

Miley looked up at him for a moment before smiling, she then leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

His head flew back to her and she noticed his eyes were darker than usual

"Thanks" She told him sincerely.

He smiled down at her softly and they started going down the stairs again. Remus was now in such a good mood that he couldn't even remember why he'd been in a bad mood with his friends at all.

But against their knowledge there was someone else in their happy moment, in an alcove at the landing hid someone who could ruin Remus's dreams

He stepped out of the shadows and lent lazily on the wall and watched the pair move out of site

"Well played Werewolf, I am going to enjoy this even more now that he has the upper hand. I do love a challenge" He spoke softly, his voice would bring the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on edge because their was an underlining on malice. Evil hidden beneath his words and the Ravenclaw Vampire grinned. Oh yes he would enjoy taking his mate from another. It would make the victory so much sweeter...

**A/N Please review! Seeing as I've finished my exams and am now off school for like two months I basically only write now, hehe, but if I'm not appreciated sniffs then I may not write much HINT this means review!!**

**Anyone who reviews gets this limited edition edible Sirius, or there is the Remus. Both are made of chocolate and when you press a button they speak to you...wish I had one!**


	12. Slytherin

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews people! Helps me know how I'm doing...so far I'm having a major ego boost...oh almost forgot! the chocolate Remus's and Sirius's Throws them to reviewers This week if you review you could get a tub of ice cream in your favourite flavour! (not as good as the chocolate hunks last time but still good!)**

Regulus Black had woken up late, it was totally by accident but it happened, so at seeing the clock he gasped and flew out of bed, he threw some robes on, brushed his teeth in record time and quickly grabbed his wand and bag before sprinting down the stairs. But he stopped at the sound of voices when he got to the last step.

"Stupid bitch is going to get what she deserves!" He heard one of the older girls cackle.

"I know, I just love how he puts it in the letter aswell. _'Dear Slytherins, This matter is of great importance and will be delt with as soon as possible, I hope that you will assist me in my attempts to punish my unfortunate daughter. Use whatever means necessary to make her see the error of her ways, from your information and my own sources I believe she must be seen to, no Slytherin will ever act in such a manner once my daughter is used as an example. Yours gratefully, Mr Clarkson'_ Oh this is going to be fun" He knew that voice to be that Monique Miley hated so much and he felt his stomach drop as he realised what they had done.

He waited until they had left before stepping ouit of the shadows, lessons didn't matter anymore, he had to find Miley. And so he sprinted down the corridor and up the stairs towards the Great Hall, hopefully she was still there. But to his dismay when he went through the doors and scanned the Slytherin table she was no where to be seen. He ignored the looks he got and hurriedly ran over to that boy Remus she seemed to like.

"Have any of you seen Miley?" He cried, shaking just a little. They all looked shocked at him

"Is it about yesterday, she's fine now don't worry" Remus spoke out, thinking he'd heard of the incident.

"What happened yesterday?" He replied quickly, eyes wide

"She had an accident in the lake" James told him, hoping not to worry him more

"Oh no they've already started" He moaned. He knew that they would have no fears about killing her and now it looked like they were going to.

"Whats wrong?" Remus questioned, nervous about the fear he could smell on the younger Black.

"Nothing I just need to find her" He answered too quickly.

"She's just come in" Peter squeaked, and Regulus turned to see a tired looking Miley come through the doors. He let out a sigh of relief and ran up to her

"Hey Reg whats wrong?" She asked as he approached her, looking worried.

"Need to talk to you" And with that he pulled her out of the Hall by her hand.

On the Ravenclaw table Kane had been listening, he knew the Slytherins would not be happy about her actions, but he was, however, suprised that they had acted so quickly, that stunt in the lake had been harsh, but he did agree with them, she was doing things which should be punished...helping Werewolves, going against her family and her house. He'd stay near, he'd let them punish her but see to it that she didn't die...well maybe not, Vampire mates were not needed, only wanted. He could always go to another girl, but his competition with the Werewolf made him want her more.

Outside Regulus had just told Miley what he had heard. She stayed silent for a moment

"Bring it on" Her voice was stony and her eyes fierce.

"Regulus you are no longer to speak to me. I refuse to have you dragged into this." She told him, her voice now very soft as she walked away after noticing a 5th year Slytherin watching them.

His mouth fell open. She was going to take on the whole of Slytherin just because she was too stubborn to admit she needed help? Yes that sounded like the Miley he knew. With a sigh he went back into the hall, straight past Miley who pointedly ignored him and went to his friends, all the time wondering what he should do.

**With the boys...**

Over at the Gryffindor table Remus had watched the pair intently and knew something was wrong. Sirius's younger brother seemed very upset and Miley seemed suddenly stony and she was warily looking at the people near her. He didn't like it one bit and resolved to talk to Regulus about it later, he already knew that if he spoke to Miley about it she'd probably get very mad. He thought about yesterday for a moment and winced, he'd punched James in the face and hit Sirius in the leg with a book the size of two dictionarys. He'd then immediately healed them and apologised repeatedly until they had silenced him.

He finished breakfast earlier than his friends as his appetite left him, something definitely wasn't right.

"Moony what have we got first?" James asked, bringing him back to the real world

"Transfiguration with Hufflepuff" He told them, trying to get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"Yay" Sirius said blankly, gazing at something at the Ravenclaw table.

"Still don't know her name" James said, it was a statement.

"Who?" Remus asked curiously

"Well Sirius is falling in love but won't admit it with that Ravenclaw girl over there, one near the end with the girl with the black hair" James answered, it earned him a kick

"Oh I know her she's a prefect. Do you want her name Sirius?" Remus commented, smirking at the raven haired boy who glared heavily at him

"Yes I want her name!" He yelled, making quite a few people turn to look at them.

"Isobel Taylor" Remus told him with a smile. Sirius looked back to her sharply and continued his subtle staring

"It suits her" He muttered to himself but James and Remus heard and gave each other a pointed look and smirked.

**With Miley...**

It was fourth lesson and Miley was already on the verge of killing someone, a second year Slytherin sent a shoddy charm her way in a corridor that made her tie try to choke her until she found her wand to undo the spell, her hair now was dark green because of a seventh year Slytherin girl in the common room, and she had no idea who, but someone had hexed her...so that everytime she heard the word Slytherin got a sharp pain in her head which lasted for a minute or so.

But she would not be beaten, already she had turned seven Slytherin boys hair a lovely shade of red, turned two girls robes invisible and had tripped up a seventh year so that he took down Professor Flitwick aswell, earning him a detention.

As soon as class had ended she sprinted out of the room and straight to the hall, completely ignoring the looks she was getting over her hair, it's not like it made her look bad, it was just very different to her blonde hair.

**With Remus...**

I will not kill them I will not kill them I will not kill them I will not kill them

That was what Remus kept on running through his head over and over and over. The Slytherins were hurting his mate and it was all he could do not to let out the animal inside him and let it tear each and every one of them to shreds piece by piece and then throw the remains at anyone who survived.

James, Peter and Sirius had long since left him, knowing him to be in one of his moods and keeping well out of the way. He was now storming through random corridors hitting books out of younger student's arms, tripping up any Slytherin he saw and not once did anyone say a word to him because he looked likely to kill them. Then he found who he was looking for.

Regulus Black.

The younger boy tried to get away obviously but it was futile as Remus pulled him back by his tie. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Regulus I am going to tell you something and you will swear not to breath a word of it to anyone under penalty of me ripping your face off" He told the younger boy who nodded, wide eyed.

"Good. Lets walk outside" He replied with an affirming nod of the head as he he turned them to a shortcut outside, once they were out Remus felt a little better. When they were near the lake and no one was around Remus sat down and motioned for the still wary boy to sit aswell.

"Sorry for my outburst but being what I am I don't have much control over it." He told the younger boy softly, feeling guilty.

"Being 'what' you are?" Regulus questioned instantly and Remus had no doubt that it was Miley's influence over him that had made him so smart if he was like his brother.

"I am a Werewolf" No point in dodging the subject.

The younger Black looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Is-is-I mean is Miley your...mate?" He suddenly asked, stuttering and Remus was taken aback

"I take it Miley has talked to you about Werewolves then" He replied with a smile and the younger boy nodded.

"So is she?" He pressed

Remus nodded "That is the something I had to tell you, but she doesn't know yet, I haven't even told her I am a werewolf. But I also needed to ask you what is going on with the Slytherins, they are hurting her. And I cannot stand it much longer, you saw me earlier" He replied

Regulus didn't look at him or reply, he turned his gaze to the grass and started shredding it between his fingers, he looked in deep thought and Remus stayed quiet, knowing he was thinking it over.

"OKay I'll tell you. But you have to tell Miley that you're a Werewolf soon because I don't think it's fair for her not to know. Deal?" He suddenly told Remus, looking determined. At his nod the young Slytherin continued

"The Slytherins are teaching Miley a lesson because one of them sent a letter about her to Mr Clarkson. He ordered everyone to hurt her, teach her not to go against what she's supposed to be, and she's too stubborn to ask for help or anything, she even forbade me from talking to her so that I wouldn't get hurt aswell as her." He finished with a sigh, still shredding grass, he did it when he was bored or nervous.

Remus stayed silent for a little while, and Regulus stopped himself from backing away as the older boy stood

"Excuse me just a moment" He said calmly before walking swiftly over to the willow tree nearby, his back now to Regulus he put his hands to his head and fisted his hair, trying to control the animal within but he would not be tamed at the news and tried to lash out at the nearest thing. The tree.

His eyes flickered suddenly, changing to gold and he growled low in his throat and swung out a fist at a low lying branch, splinters flew as the branch was broken away from the trunk, somewhere nearby he heared Regulus gasp but was too far gone to care.

Next his left fist directed a hit to the trunk itself and the whole tree shook with the pressure of his strength in his current situation.

"Remus calm down!" He heard a familiar voice call out. He was spun round and he saw Sirius and James standing infront of him, they both looked shocked

"Moony calm down I've never seen you like this when it wasn't a full moon" Sirius exclaimed, both keeping an arm on him.

"They are hurting her for helping my kind! They are hurting my mate because she's not how they want her!" He growled, his voice rough and harsh.

"Unless you want her to be terrified of what you are then you have to calm down right this second!" Regulus suddenly called, knowing that he would never want that. He was right as Remus slowly regained control, his eyes went to their normal amber and he fell against the tree, tired.

"She's actually over there, I don't think she saw you though" James suddenly said, pointing towards the lake.

Remus let out a small whimper, his animal was crying out for her, feeling her pain and despising it. It hurt.

None of them moved, only watched the girl at the centre of all their distress. She was wandering aimlessly near the lake, her hair now fading back to it's usual blonde colour.

Regulus stood up at seeing her and began to move towards her, the three watched. Didn't stop him.

Soon she was by him and the Gryffindors all sat down. No longer hungry. Still subtly watching the pair of Slytherins.

**With Miley...**

After leaving the Great Hall because of the annoying looks people were shooting her way Miley made her way down to the lake. Once there she lay down in the grass, last time she had laid down where she was it was with Remus. He was so kind. She smiled and looked up at the sky.

She sighed as the clouds rolled by, should she tell Dumbledore about the rebellion against her? No of course not. She would not be beaten.

"Miley you can't do this" She suddenly heard Regulus's voice next to her. She swiftly sat up and the first thing she did was look intently at the surrounding area, Remus and his friends were over by the willow tree, but that was all, no one else.

"Yes I can, now leave before someone sees you" She replied angrily, voice raised.

"No I will not!" He cried, he stared at her determined. They both knew that even if she was having one of her anger problems she could never hurt him and so she sighed and lay back down.

"They will hurt you. You might lose your friends, lose everyone in Slytherin-ow!" She told him seriously before crying out, hand flying to her head.

"Miley whats wrong?" He asked hurriedly, scared for her. She breathed deeply and winced every few seconds

"Everytime someone says...that last word I said...I get a pain in my head" She told him quietly.

"You have to tell Dumbledore! I know you think you can handle them but not on your own!" He yelled, looking down at her and their roles switched. Suddenly he was the older one, looking down at her, trying to help her and she was the stuborn child, not listening. She scowled at him before glancing past him.

"Reg. Get out of here right this second" She told him quickly as she stood. He turned and his eyes went wide.

A very large group of students were storming towards them. Silver and Green everywhere. At least half of their house had to be there.

At seeing that Regulus had not moved she stepped infront of him instead, knowing he wouldn't leave her. Not now.

"Well if it isn't little miss helpful" The scornful voice of Monique rang out.

"Hello Monique" Miley replied calmly, standing her ground, making sure Regulus wasn't in range of any spells.

"You've been very bad Miles and now you need to be punished" She continued, smirking widely.

"Bring it on" She told them, daring any of them to be the first.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Remus and Sirius nearing them slowly and James running back ot the castle. She sighed tiredly, now Dumbledore would know.

The group looked at eachother, muttering and whispering.

"I think we should hurt Black aswell, I mean he's siding with her" Someone called out suddenly and they muttered in agreement before turning their wands towards the pair.

Miley readied herself. No way were they about to hurt him. Suddenly someone shot out a spell and on instinct Miley raised a hand and deflected it, a tree burst into flame as it was hit.

Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched and they all knew that she was angry, one or two stepped away but most were reasure by their numbers.

"Lay one hand on him and you will end up like Casper Vaughn. Do you all remember what I did to him in third year." She spat, more of them stepped back. Knowing all too well how Casper had almost died at her hand...he had beaten up Regulus when he was just a first year, did I mention that Casper had been a seventh year at the time? That incident had made all of them scared at her next move.

Miley could now see teachers moving their way and groaned.

"Slytherin" Monique suddenly said, and they all watched as she gasped in pain. Some caught on

"Slytherin!" They called and Miley's knees gave way.

"Miley! Stop it, leave her alone!" Regulus cried but he was drowned out by the stabbing pain at her temples.

"Slytherin! Slytherin!" They all began to chant and only feet away Remus started to shake, as he fell to the ground.

Her head was going to explode. _Make them stop_ she prayed, losing all thought as another cry of Slytherin rang out. The teachers were here now and Miley was left gasping and panting on her back as they were forced to be silent. Her sight was blurry and her head was throbbing and every sound hurt.

"Miss Clarkson you should have come to see me." She heard Dumbledore sigh above her, she squinted up at him to see him point his wand at her and the pain stopped, she shakily stood up and suddenly Remus was at her side to steady her.

She was just a little bit shaky and felt ridiculus. She couldn't even take care of herself against a few students, she tried to shake his arm off but his grip stayed firm.

The Slytherins had been moved on now and Dumbledore and Slughorn were talking seriously.

"Can't even stop a few kids..." She muttered angrily, glaring at everything.

Remus didn't try to calm her down, he already knew it wouldn't work. Being this near was amplifiying his link to her. She was feeling weak, stupid, helpless and angry. Everything he would have felt in her position, maybe he didn't need their link to know that.

She tried to shake him off again and this time he let her go, it would only make her more angry.

"Miss Clarkson, Mr Black we need to speak with you both." The Slytherin's Head of House called.

Both looked back to see the two professors looking at them seriously.

Miley and Regulus looked to each other before moving at the same time towards the teachers who looked to them gravely, though Dumbledore still had his familiar twinkle as he looked from Remus to Miley.

Remus turned away and moved back over to Sirius and James.

"Is she okay?" James asked, looking at him intently. He only nodded, watching her retreating back as she left with Regulus, Dumbledore and Slughorn.

"Well done Potter she'll live another day" A sudden voice startled the two dark haired boys but Remus had already known the owner of the voice was around, he could smell him.

They all looked up to see Kane sitting lazily in a tree overhead. He was quite high up, how did he do that?

"What the hell" Sirius said suddenly.

"But why didn't mister helpful Werewolf do anything to protect his mate? Ohh struck a nerve there haven't I..." He called down to them, enjoying it when he saw Remus's fists clench

"And welldone with the willow tree, I'm sure it's terrified of you now" He continued, smirking.

"Is this the Vampire twat?" James asked.

"Yep" Remus ground out.

"Remus the Head boy asked me to come and tell you that our prefect meeting has been moved from friday to tonight." Another voice came into the scene and they all looked to see Isobel Taylor. Sirius started to choke even though he wasn't eating anything and James had to thump him on the back, Isobel looked at him worriedly.

Once he was standing again she looked away and back to Remus

"Okay so meeting tonight?" She said again, at his nod she waved and moved back to her friend and they walked away

"If things don't work out with Miley maybe I'll give her a go" They heard Kane say and Sirius looked up at him angrily

"Leave her alone!" He yelled upwards and they heard a chuckle. They all looked up again to see Kane step gracefully from the tree, fall through the air and landed right infront of Sirius, as if nothing had happened

"How can you stop me?" He goaded before sidestepping him and casually walking back up to the castle.

James held onto Sirius's arm as he tried to follow the vampire, glaring at his back.

"It won't help Pad" He told him firmly, knowing what his friend was going through, he was exactly the same with Lily.

"Come on lunch is almost over, we need to get some food" Remus told the other two who nodded and they began the walk back to the castle.

And all the way Remus was wondering...what were the teachers going to do about the rebellion? Miley and Regulus couldn't stay in Slytherin anymore...where could they go?


	13. Stuttering

_Am I going to be expelled? I mean I can't stay in Slytherin and now because of me neither can Reg. This is all my fault..._

Miley's hands shook again as both she and Regulus were taken to Dumbldore's office. Miley had never seen it before and gazed around nervously It was odd shape she noticed as they were both told to sit.

Dumbledore moved around them to sit in the large chair behind his desk and Slughorn stood beside them, wringing his large hands.

"Miley, Regulus...Can you please both help me understand exactly what is happening within Slytherin at the present time" The older man asked, looking from one to the other, they both looked to eachother before Miley nodded.

"My dorm mates didn't like that I was helping Werewolves and they've just always hated me...so they wrote a letter to my father explaining what I had done and how they thought it was awful and he wrote back telling them to do what ever was needed to teach me a lesson, to make an example of me. They obviously told everyone in Slytherin and now they are rebelling against me." Miley told him honestly.

Dumbledore leant back and placed his fingertips together in thought. Miley and Regulus looked at one another nervously, but she smiled comfortingly, hoping to put him at ease even just a little.

"This...is a very delicate situation. I refuse to expell you both however, as all you did Miss Clarkson was help people and all you did Mr Black was try to protect your friend. I believe that you must be moved to your own part of the castle for your own safety. But to keep up appearances you shall not be alone there. I shall place a few select students there with you under the pretence of helping unity between the houses." Dumbledore exclaimed finally, after what felt like hours of silence.

Miley let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She felt Regulus sink into his seat, releasing tense muscles. She was unbelievably guilty, he was going to lose all his friends, his parents...well if they laid one finger on him she'd kill them.

"I shall have the rooms set up, but first I shall ask if there are any particular people you wish to be with you in your rooms?" The older man asked, smiling as he saw Miley's face light up

"Remus Lupin. Isobel Taylor. Isobel's little sister." She instantly answered, remembering Isobel had a sister in Regulus's year, even in this situation she could still play match maker.

"There is that nice girl Leslie Dane in Gryffindor and my best friend Sam Abbot in Hufflepuff who I know likes her" Regulus chipped in, Miley smiled proudly, he was a match maker like her.

"And I think to make it even we just need a hufflepuff from your year Miley, any preference?" Dumbledore asked after noting down their replies.

"How about...Penny Clearwater?" Miley barely knew her but she seemed nice enough.

"Then it is done. I shall have the others found immediately and brought here, I shall explain to them that this is an experiment between the houses and take you all to a specially made common room. Which I now need to see to, Horace could you tell the other teachers to be on the look out for these students and they are to be told my password and brought up here." He addressed Miley and Regulus before turning to Slughorn.

The largely built Professor nodded then smiled fondly at the pair and walking from the office.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and more chairs appeared, he then gave them both a comforting smile and following in Slughorn's footsteps.

As soon as he was out of the door Miley stood up and pulled Regulus from his seat.

"Next time I tell you to leave you better do it Reg" She scolded with a smile and he grinned back, she then flung her arms around him

"I'm so sorry for all of this" She muttered, putting her chin ontop of his head.

"All you did was help people Miles. It's not your fault" She heard him say, his voice muffled by her robes as he hugged her back, his face in her shoulder.

"Yes but I shouldn't have let you get involved, this was my fight." She retorted, she meant to be firm but her voice was soft.

"And now it's ours. I'm in this with you now, no turning back from this." He replied quickly.

"You're the brother I never had Reg." She commented, it seemed like a sappy moment, perfect for saying it.

"And you're the big sister I never wanted" He retorted cheekily with a chuckle

"Way to ruin the moment Reg" She said playfully, laughing as they pulled away and sat back down.

"But seriously. You are like my big sister, you always help me out. Ever since I came to Hogwarts. Do you remember that first day we met...?"

Miley chuckled and nodded. She cast her mind back...

_Dear Daughter,_

_I am very angry to hear that you are not making connections within Slytherin. It will help with your future, I do not care if you hate these people. Think of your family, you could make powerful links that would help us all. Stop being selfish!_

_Yours Sincerely, Mr Clarkson_

_Miley scoffed and threw the parchment in her hands to the flames. She watched it burn and glared at the charred remains, she could practically feel the discust he felt at writing 'dear daughter'. She pushed some hair out of her eyes and looked around the common room. She was alone._

_But then again she was always alone, even if there were people around her. Suddenly a small knock on the portrait door broke her from her thoughts. With a small sigh she moved herself from her seat and strolled over to the door. _

_"What?" She exclaimed opening the door to see a small boy, she softened slightly._

_He looked up at her with large eyes and flicked dark hair out of his eyes._

_"I-I forgot the password" He stuttered, she looked sceptically over his shoulder and down the corridor before pulling him in after noticing his Slytherin robes._

_"I'm Miley...feel free to run away" She told him with a sigh as she closed the door, it's what first years usually did at the sound of her name, the older kids were very creative with their rumours about her._

_"Why-why would I run a-away" He asked tentatively, hovering near the door as she moved carelessly back to her seat._

_"Have you heard of me?" She asked from her seat, an eyebrow raised._

_"Yes actually. M-my older brother told me a little about you. A-and my friends said s-stuff aswell. But I don't believe most things u-until I see them" He exclaimed, stepping a little further into the room._

_Miley frowned at him, there was always a reason that people stuttered that badly, what was his?_

_"This is your common room aswell, sit down if you want" She told him, gesturing to the free seats._

_He nodded and moved slowly but surely towards a seat. But before he was even halfway across the floor the door swung open again. Two 5th year boys strolled in_

_"Hello Black. Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor with your brother?" One asked scornfully and Miley saw him wince._

_"You're Sirius Black's brother?" Miley asked, shocked, but now that she thought about it they did look very similar. He nodded._

_"I'd stay away from her Black, I mean even for you it's low to talk to her" The other told him._

_"I choose w-who I talk to" She heard him mutter. Her lips quirked. He had guts..._

_"No you don't, I do now. And I forbid you to talk to her or else..." The taller one commanded with a smirk. They both stood over him and she saw his smaller form shake._

_"And what will you do if he does talk to me Gellar? I mean you're two years than me and I can still beat you in a duel" Miley asked, standing up._

_"Shut up Clarkson. And I could so beat you in a duel. But could you beat me in a physical fight?" He retorted angrily, pulling himself up to full height. Miley raised an eyebrow at him sceptically before stepping forwards so she was next to the younger Black._

_"What, resorting to violence against a young girl? I could beat you in a fight easily, oh and well done for learning such a big word like 'physical' it's very clever of you." She quipped, smirking at his dumbfounded look._

_All the while the youngest Slytherin in the room watched them like a game of tennis. Why was this apparently scary girl that everyone warned him about sticking up for him?_

_"Fine then, lets fight" The older boy yelled, swinging a fist out at her, she moved her head to the side, grabbed his wrist and pulled on itusing his own strength against him, and while he stumbled forwards she put her foot out, effectively tripping him up, a second later he was sprawled out on the floor._

_"I suggest you leave him alone. Or else..." She commanded, mocking him with her last words._

_He wisely stood and both he and his friend left hurriedly._

_"T-thanks" He stuttered, shocked._

_"No problem, what's your name then?" She asked, moving back to her seat and gently pulling him with her._

_"Regulus Black" He answered._

_"Can I call you Reg?" She asked instantly, she couldn't be bothered to keep saying Regulus._

_He nodded and she watched his hands shake a little._

_"Are you okay?" She wondered, frowning in concern._

_"Fine" He quickly replied. She frowned even more._

_"Nervous huh?" She said knowingly, her voice soft. He tensed but then sighed and nodded again._

_"Because my b-brother is in Gryffindor e-everyone treats me badly. I'm a-always scared someone i-is going to hurt me. I s-stutter when I'm nervous obviously" he confessed quietly. She nodded sympathetically._

_"Well if anyone bothers you come and tell me. I'll sort them out" She told him comfortingly, meaning every word._

_After their conversation everyone seemed to lay off of him, except of course for the famous Casper Vaughn incident when the idiotic Slytherin 7th year had tried to undermine Miley. He had then tried to attack her after beating Regulus so badly he lay unconscious on the floor. Obviously this didn't go so well for him and Miley ended up floating both of them to Madam Pomfrey._

_He was in a coma for weeks and almost didn't make it. Well it was his own fault..._

"God I used to be so shy, and stuttered all the time" He remembered, chuckling.

"And I used to be so hard headed...you softened me up a bit" She replied, nudging him playfully

"And you brought up my self esteem. We've both helped each other." He told her with a nod before the door opened, both turned to see...


	14. Door

Penny smiled happily. The sky was blue. The grass was green. The breeze was warm.

And she was with her best friend Daniel Carter(who she had been in love with for as long as she could remember...but don't tell him that).

"Pen do you know that kid?" He suddenly asked, sitting opposite her facing the castle. She didn't answer for a moment, only looked into those deep blue eyes and watched his dark hair fall into his eyes before remembering he had asked her a question. She turned and saw a small first year coming towards them.

"Don't know her" She replied finally and they both watched the nervous first year approach. She stood over them, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

"Penny Clearwater?" She muttered. Penny nodded, confused slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office immediately." She quoted before walking quickly away

Daniel whistled

"What did you do Pen?" He asked gleefully. Penny mock glared at him.

"Nothing...I think. Well I'll see you later then." She said with a shrug, leaning over to hug him goodbye, he kissed her cheek before lying back in the grass to watch her walk away.

"Bye Pen" He called and started shredding grass between his fingers lazily.

She rolled her eyes at his old nickname but smiled and walked back to the castle. She reached Dumbledore's office pretty quickly and only had to state her name for the statue to jump aside, she got over her shock in a minute and hopped onto the staircase. She knew the password (as she was a prefect) and knew it was not her name so why did it recognise her?

Oh well she gave up on trying to figure it out and pushed open the office door...

**With the Boys...**

"Wonder whats going to happen to Miley and Regulus?" Sirius suddenly wondered outloud.

"I don't think Dumbledore would expell them, they didn't do anything wrong." Remus replied, more to himself than to his friends.

"I think they'll just get moved somewhere, what if they came into Gryffindor?!" James cried.

"That would be half great and half horrifying, great because I'd be nearer Miley and she'd be properly safe and awful because of what would happen to them both in Gryffindor. Remember even if they don't act like it they are Slytherins. They'd be outcasts again. Except with less violence." Remus reasoned.

Sirius smirked.

"Aw little Moony and his girlfriend." He cooed mockingly, Remus gave him a half smile coupled with a playful punch on the arm.

"Yes well your girlfriend is over there Pads" James replied, nudging Sirius to look at the Ravenclaw table. He instantly looked over to see Isobel talking to a younger student who suddenly jumped her, the small boy's embrace seemed to shock her as she almost fell from her seat. She laughed and pulled away, saying something to him before he smiled and walked away. She then chuckled to herself and looked around the hall. Which was when she noticed Sirius and James watching her and her cheeks turned pink and her head flew down to her plate.

"She's so cute. But if that kid hugs her again I may rip his arms off." Sirius commented, beginning to eat, a smile on his face at her blush.

"I hear she tutors younger students, that was probably what that was Padfoot" Remus explained.

"I don't like how you know her better than me" Sirius moaned, pouting.

"We've talked a few times, she's nice. But she is definitely the type to doubt herself" Remus continued, giving Sirius a pointed look that said she-isn't-going-to-be-easy. Sirius read this straight away

"I don't want her to be easy Remus" Sirius told him shortly.

"Mr Lupin, come with me please, the Headmaster wishes to see you" Professor Slughorn's voice suddenly was heard behind them and they turned to see the older man looking down on them.

"Okay sir. See you guys later" Remus said and picked up his bag and followed their Potions master out.

And when Sirius's attention turned back to his obssession at the Ravenclaw table he found she was being ushered out by Professor Flitwick along with her sister in Regulus's year.

He frowned and he and James shared a look before turning back to their food. Remus would explain later.

Remus followed his Professor to the Headmaster's office quietly, he could smell Slughorn's nervousness and didn't wish to add to it by asking questions. When they reached the statue the professor said Remus's name, and as he made it onto the first step Professor Slughorn told the staircase to stop suddenly and Isobel and her sister joined him, they gave eachother a small smile and moved up the staircase before he opened the door for her and her sister...

**With Leslie Dane and Sam Abbot...**

"Sam, don't so nervous...what do you want to ask me?" Leslie said with a chuckle. Sam frowned...she had no idea what he was about to ask her. They were sat in the library doing transfiguration homework. He wanted to ask her out, Regulus had told him to just say it quick.

"Leslie will you go-"

"Miss Dane. Mr Abbot Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now." Madam Jovi suddenly interupted him and Sam almost threw a large text book right in her little wirey face.

They collected up their things quietly.

"Wonder why..." Leslie suddenly pondered outloud, Sam couldn't answer as he was trying to fight back his blush so simply shrugged in responce.

Sam didn't know where Dumbledore's office was so he let Leslie lead the way, holding each door open for her to step through first. He cringed inwardly, he was like a little slave to her...but he found he didn't really mind.

When they reached the statue Profesor Slughorn was there already and he let them in, they climbed the staircase quickly...Leslie first of course and opened the office door...


End file.
